


Weekend.

by berriesongs, xkaiwalker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Happy Ending, Já disse que o baek e o sehun são insaciáveis?, Kyungsoo é simplesmente muito gostoso, Lemon, M/M, Menção de Kim Jongdae sendo enxerido mas a gente perdoa, O Baek e o Sehun são simplesmente insaciáveis, O Jongin fala espanhol, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Tem muita putaria e eu nao sei se ficou bom mas por favor finjam que sim, work environment
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkaiwalker/pseuds/xkaiwalker
Summary: Byun Baekhyun era um dos locutores mais queridos da capital. Oh Sehun, um desbravador de bares, crítico renomado. Em uma de suas missões ele é mandado para o Blitz Bar, que, coincidentemente, fica no térreo do prédio que pertence a rádio que Baekhyun trabalha. Após receber um drink de cortesia do locutor e trocarem alguns flertes bem diretos, Sehun conclui que apenas um dia não seria o suficiente para avaliar o bar com todas as surpresas que tinham ali e que, com certeza, ele iria precisar de uma ajuda nada profissional do comentador.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	1. Surpresa?!

**Author's Note:**

> Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite e boa madrugada para todos vocês!!
> 
> Primeiramente queria agradecer ao Berrie songs por terem realizado esse projeto com tanto amor e simpatia, sempre que precisei toda a administração foi muito atenciosa, então muito obrigada por isso! Quem sabe se no próximo ciclo eu não apareço aqui novamente? Rsrsrs
> 
> Queria agradecer também a minha beta linda, maravilhosa, cheirosa, mãe de pet e maior cozinheira desse Brasil: manu! Amiga, já disse que não sei o que seria das minhas histórias sem você, tão bom te ter aqui comigo! Obrigada por aguentar todas as minhas inseguranças e por cuidar tão bem de mim, você é tudo!!
> 
> Bom, eu não sei quem foi a pessoa linda que doou essa música, mas muito obrigada também! Sei que o que eu fiz com a história foi um rumo que talvez seja um pouco surpreso, mas espero que você goste! Obrigada também a Dudes que fez essa capa linda demaisssss, estou boba nela até agora!!
> 
> Para quem interessar, fiz uma playlist e foi ela que me ajudou a desenvolver várias cenas da fic! Quem quiser é só ir lá dar uma olhadinha <3 ["Weekend."](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4jChLw285HLbImtZkD4dDI?si=7ELkrFUkTUSjHMnwPqyoNA)
> 
> Enfim, obrigada por você estar aqui lendo essa nota gigante e eu espero que você não desista de ler a fic por isso (eu falo muito mesmo). Até mais! <333

_first._

A sala de reuniões tinha mais murmúrios do que Sehun conseguia aguentar.

Não é que não se interessasse pelos problemas da empresa e nem que não se importasse com a reputação da revista, apenas sabia que nada daquilo que estava sendo discutido lhe dizia respeito. Aqueles comentários não seriam exatamente úteis ao seu trabalho.

Para dizer bem a verdade, estava apenas esperando seu chefe lhe dizer qual bar teria que avaliar e mandar uma mensagem para Jongin, pedindo que o melhor amigo o ligasse em alguns minutos para que ele tivesse uma desculpa para sair daquela sala. As esperanças que tinha plantado durante a semana, acreditando que finalmente teria um final de semana de folga, já estavam morrendo sem ar.

Sehun não se lembrava da última vez que tinha ido para um restaurante e provado uma refeição sem ter que se preocupar em anotar cada mínimo detalhe do local. Em suas missões tinha que prestar atenção em absolutamente tudo, desde a posição de talheres e copos até a quantidade de ingredientes usadas em tal prato. Amava seu trabalho e odiava ter o que reclamar sobre ele, mas era o que estava fazendo mais do que gostaria nos últimos dias. Estava chegando perto do aniversário de um ano de sua última folga e não sabia quando seria a próxima.

— Sehun, você está livre amanhã?

_Não._

— Claro.

— Perfeito — Junmyeon abriu um sorriso amarelo e Sehun se segurou para não suspirar bem fundo. Continuou tentando manter a passividade no seu rosto e sorriu levemente também. — Um bar reabriu essa semana. O Blitz é muito conhecido nessa área de Seul e ficou fechado por um mês para uma reforma. O prédio é comercial, então eles precisaram ficar desativados e sem atender em outro lugar. Outras revistas já visitaram e acredito que vai valer a pena. Hoje, depois da reunião, te entrego o relatório da nossa última visita lá. Preciso que você faça a sua crítica e compare com a antiga para que as pessoas saibam o que mudou.

_E ainda quer tentar me ensinar como fazer o meu trabalho? Porra..._

— Qual foi o motivo da reforma? — Girou levemente em sua cadeira e colocou a ponta da caneta entre os dentes. Seu chefe engoliu em seco e um sorriso indecente quase apareceu no rosto do mais novo. Sabia que o Kim o olhava diferente nas últimas semanas e, como normalmente morria de tédio em sua mesa, decidiu que seria _interessante_ ter algo com o quê brincar.

— Não sabemos também. Estou contando com você para que descubra — sorriu e desviou o olhar, fazendo Sehun apenas balançar a cabeça em confirmação e anotar o endereço que o mesmo escrevia no quadro branco grudado na parede.

Os funcionários começaram a falar sobre ideias para a próxima capa da revista e Sehun decidiu que era hora de colocar seu plano em prática. Puxou o celular do bolso de frente da calça e o desbloqueou discretamente, mas, antes que pudesse entrar na conversa de Jongin, ouviu Junmyeon concluir aquela reunião.

— Bom, por hoje é isso. Parabéns pelo trabalho essa semana e que a próxima seja tão boa quanto — sorriu. — Amanhã não teremos reunião, mas nos encontraremos na segunda-feira, como sempre.

Com um sinal com as mãos, ele dispensou todos da sala que saíram bem rapidamente. Sehun sabia que a grande maioria saía quase correndo da sala de reuniões, pois todos temiam que o gerente continuasse falando após concluir — o que acontecia com frequência.

Sehun costumava sair rápido também, mas ter uma conversa cheia de intenções escondidas em suas palavras com o seu chefe, algo altamente não recomendado, era muito mais divertido.

— Sabe onde posso encontrar a crítica que comentou?

Estava segurando o caderno que levava na mão esquerda e a direita brincava com a caneta. O mais velho olhou para ele com um sorriso de canto e tirou dois papéis de dentro da bolsa.

— Imaginei que você iria me pedir eles logo após a reunião.

Sehun, propositalmente, encostou nos dedos de Junmyeon para pegar os relatórios e sorriu, ajeitando-os junto ao seu caderno.

— Já estou acostumado.

— Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu nessa revista, Oh Sehun — ele disse, ainda de costas, com uma voz brincalhona.

— Muita gentileza sua achar isso — sorriu —, eu quem tirou a sorte grande.

— Para todo o trabalho que você faz, acho isso meio difícil de acreditar.

_Nem me fale._

— Bom, obrigado. — balançou os papéis — Até amanhã.

— Você... acha que precisará de companhia? No bar?

Sehun já tinha se virado na direção da porta e congelou no lugar e, após alguns segundos tentando conter o brilho que sentia em seus olhos, soltou uma risada fraca.

— Não precisa. Trabalho melhor quando estou sozinho — sorriu e viu no olhar do outro uma certa vergonha de ter feito aquele convite tão repentinamente, mas não se importou. Virou para a porta mais uma vez e, antes de sair, olhou para o chefe novamente.

— Mas isso não impede você de me chamar para jantar qualquer outro dia desses. — molhou os lábios e deixou a porta se fechar, enquanto admirava o sorriso tímido que Junmyeon formava.

Seria uma ótima semana.

* * *

Baekhyun sabia que não deveria dormir até tão tarde, mas era tão bom ignorar seu lado racional e apenas se deitar em sua cama e desmaiar pelas próximas 12 horas que simplesmente decidiu não tentar regular seu sono, já que todas as suas tentativas eram incrivelmente falhas sempre.

Seu trabalho na rádio era, de longe, a coisa que mais amava em sua vida. Conversar com o seu tão amado público já era parte de sua rotina e adorava ficar até tarde com a certeza de que estava entretendo algumas pessoas nas madrugadas solitárias. O que odiava era os outros dias da semana que precisava passar por lá e ser forçado a fazer um resumo do que falaria no próximo programa – e, sinceramente, ele não sabia por que ainda precisava fazer aquilo. Era senso comum desde que começara os trabalhos na rádio Atividade que o que ele mais fazia era _improvisar._

A melhor parte de todos os dias em que trabalhava era, ao chegar no primeiro andar depois de um dia longo, não resistir à vontade entrar no seu bar favorito. Um dos motivos por ter escolhido a rádio Atividade, depois de tantas ofertas após o sucesso de seus podcasts, foi sua localização. Ao redor tinha tudo que precisava e, as vezes, nem precisava sair do prédio gigante para isso. Apenas alguns andares para cima ficava o consultório de seu dentista, atravessando a rua tinha o mercado onde fazia suas compras mensais e, o mais importante, o Blitz.

Quando aceitou o emprego, todos os funcionários da rádio desceram para o local extremamente agradável e, naquele dia, foi a sua primeira visita ao bar. Seu tamanho era o suficiente e várias mesas grandes preenchiam o espaço cercado por paredes vermelho-escura. Algumas tinham bancos marrom e outras tinham almofadas de um vermelho vivo que eram muito confortáveis. Uma escada levava o lugar para o segundo andar que era muito parecido com uma sacada. Apenas algumas mesas e bancos foram colocados lá para que conseguissem atender a demanda de pessoas que apareciam por lá no final de semana.

O lugar favorito de Baekhyun ficava no canto direito, abaixo do piso do segundo andar. O banco tinha almofada e a janela encaixava perfeitamente ao lado da mesa, tendo assim uma vista da calçada movimentada e o fluxo dos carros na rua principal. Sempre que tinha alguém para jantar, se sentava naquela mesa. No entanto, seus últimos encontros não tinham o rendido nada mais do que uma bela dor de cabeça, então abriu mão do lugar – esperava que não por muito tempo – para se sentar nas cadeiras altas rotatórias brancas que ficavam grudadas na frente do balcão do bar, conversando com o seu bartender preferido: Do Kyungsoo.

Suspirou e abriu os olhos após sentir seu celular vibrar em algum lugar na cama. Tateou seu colchão sem realmente querer se mexer e soltou um gemido baixo ao perceber que o aparelho estava jogado no final do mesmo. Apenas nos dias absolutamente cansativos chegava em casa e não deixava o telefone carregando enquanto dormia, e ontem tinha ficado o dia inteiro na rua.

Sua bateria estava em 15% e como era merecedor desse milagre, Baekhyun não tinha ideia. Abriu as mensagens mais recentes com um bocejo e abriu a conversa com Kyungsoo.

**Dodo (quando ele me der bebida de graça eu mudo o nome):**

_Baek, obrigado por ter me ajudado ontem._

_Sabe como estou nervoso com essa avaliação. Soube que o cara é bem rígido._

_Sua opinião foi a mesma com todos os pratos, o que não foi exatamente o que eu precisava, mas obrigado mesmo assim._

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_Cadê a gratidão, Do Kyungsoo?_

_Passei no bar ontem só pra te ajudar e você nem fez o prato que eu queria ☹._

**Dodo (quando ele me der bebida de graça eu mudo o nome):**

_Faça-me um favor, né_ _,_ _Byun._

_Quem não te conhece que te compre._

_Vem hoje?_

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_Não!_

**Dodo (quando ele me der bebida de graça eu mudo o nome):**

_Te vejo_ _à_ _s 23h então._

Baekhyun escreveu e apagou várias mensagens e revirou os olhos, saindo da conversa com o amigo. Sabia que de nada ia adiantar ficar discutindo, sendo que ele já sabia da verdade. Na hora de ir embora, iria lá nem que fosse para tomar um copo de coca cola com gelo e uma fatia de limão.

Abriu algumas outras conversas e ficou alguns minutos conversando com Chanyeol, seu colega de trabalho e um de seus amigos mais antigos e queridos. Os dois tinham estabelecido uma conexão muito forte dentro do estúdio e eles, junto de Kyungsoo, formavam um trio muito especial e baladeiro. Apenas algumas baladas de Hongdae tinham escapado deles, mas estavam quase conhecendo a grande maioria e isso era motivo de muito orgulho para os três.

**O tal de Chanyeol:**

_PRECISO TE CONTAR UMA COISA._

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_Quem morreu??_

**O tal de Chanyeol:**

_Quê?_

_Não, credo._

_Ficou sabendo da reforma do Blitz?_

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_?????_

_Chanyeol, ficamos um mês e meio sofrendo sem o bar e você me pergunta se eu fiquei sabendo da reforma?_

**O tal de Chanyeol:**

_Velho_

_To perguntando se você ficou sabendo o que eles reformaram_

_BICHO BURRO_

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_Você que não sabe formular frase e eu que sou burro???_

**O tal de Chanyeol:**

_Pqp_

_Não conto mais_

_Pode implorar que eu não vou contar._

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_Até parece kkkkkk você não aguenta cinco minutos com um segredo._

_E eu fui lá ontem e nada mudou. Devem ter feito alguma coisa na cozinha, sei lá._

**O tal de Chanyeol:**

_Vai ser tão lindo ver a sua reação quando descobrir._

_E você tem razão, não sei guardar segredo. Por isso vou te bloquear._

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_Chanyeol_

_Você sabe que a gente ainda trabalha juntos, né?_

_Chanyeol_

_PARK CHANYEOL._

Mas já era tarde demais. A foto de Chanyeol já era um cinza e suas mensagens já não eram entregues ao amigo. Baekhyun soltou uma risada desacreditada e colocou o celular para carregar, deixando o aparelho em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Levantou da cama e estralou o pescoço, tomando coragem para ir até o banheiro e tomar um banho. Quando conseguiu, decidiu que estava de bom humor e ligou a água gelada, resistindo à vontade de contorcer o corpo inteiro com as gotas que escorriam em sua pele. Abriu um sorriso quando se acostumou com a situação e respirou fundo, pensando no que ia pedir para o seu almoço/café da tarde das 17 horas.

Ao lembrar da loja de conveniência do outro lado da rua de seu apartamento, abraçou a ideia de comer um lámen instantâneo e, percebendo a fome que tinha, acelerou o processo no chuveiro.

* * *

O trânsito era algo que Sehun já estava acostumado. Com o tempo, conseguiu melhorar o seu temperamento quando estava atrás do volante. Só não tinha se metido em alguma briga na rua pois as achava absolutamente inúteis. Se tinha uma coisa em que Sehun acreditava era que se algo pode ser resolvido na conversa, não há motivo para agressões; e a maioria das discussões se encaixavam nessa sua crença.

Decidiu que iria pegar o caminho mais longo para casa pois esta rota passava na frente do bar que iria conhecer. Tinha passado as últimas horas no trabalho lendo avaliações e procurando o nome do estabelecimento nas mais diversas redes sociais para ter um conhecimento prévio do feedback dos clientes.

Aparentemente, o lugar era mesmo muito bem avaliado. Por mais que a maioria dos elogios se dirigiam ao bar, diversas pessoas apreciavam a comida que podia ser pedida no local. Sehun não era muito fã da ideia de ter um restaurante e um bar no mesmo estabelecimento, mas isso era apenas um pré-conceito de lugares antigos que tinha visitado. A higiene normalmente não é das boas e os funcionários se perdem facilmente, mesmo sem querer.

Sehun procurou alguma pista do que podia ter mudado no Blitz Bar após essa reforma, mas parecia que estava perdido como todos os outros. Algumas pessoas que visitaram o local nessa primeira semana dizem que nada mudou e a crítica mais recente feita pela revista _“inimiga”_ da que Sehun trabalhava afirmou, com toda certeza, que a mudança foi feita na cozinha, mesmo sem ter ido procurar e apenas comentou detalhes que podiam ser vistos pela única porta que separava a cozinha dos clientes.

Essa era a diferença entre Sehun e outros profissionais da sua área de trabalho: eles não gostavam de tomar riscos, não mergulhavam de cabeça no único trabalho que devia fazer. Ele, por outro lado, fazia o possível e o impossível para conseguir sair de sua missão com um descobrimento inédito.

Dessa vez não seria diferente.

Milagrosamente, o sinal ficou vermelho e Sehun ficou com o carro parado na frente do lugar. Abriu a janela do banco passageiro para enxergar melhor e, de longe, parecia um lugar adorável. Muita luz natural, não era espaçoso mas era claro como cristal que o arquiteto responsável aproveitou muito com o mínimo que lhe foi dado. A porta ficava no canto direito da parede e parecia ser o único jeito de entrar lá. Era uma porta de vidro e, atrás dela, um dos recepcionistas já estava a postos, esperando para atender. Tinha uma pequena fila e Sehun fez uma anotação mental: para as filas, o lugar não tinha nada que protegia os clientes. Se uma chuva caísse enquanto as pessoas estivessem ali, todos iriam entrar encharcados e isso não era algo prazeroso para ninguém.

Deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo prédio grande que se estendia acima do bar. As paredes eram todas repletas com vidros aparentemente pretos e espelhavam o céu que começava a ficar escuro. Algumas luzes estavam acesas, mas eram quase imperceptíveis. Uma porta giratória ficava no final do prédio e era relativamente grande. Algumas pessoas saiam dela com sorrisos no rosto, provavelmente após acabar o expediente. Esse grupo foi direto para a entrada do bar o que fez Sehun sorrir ao lembrar de um dos comentários sobre o local na crítica:

**_Zhang Yixing:_ ** _Só quem trabalha no mesmo prédio sabe como é sair de um dia estressante e sentir o conforto que só o Blitz tem. Podem fechar todos os outros lugares! Se você visita uma vez, você vem de novo. É assim que a banda toca._

E pelo jeito era verdade mesmo. As pessoas pareciam felizes entrando lá dentro. Isso aumentou ainda mais a ansiedade e a curiosidade de Sehun, que foi tirado de seus devaneios quando o carro atrás de si buzinou levemente e ele percebeu que o sinal já estava aberto. Acelerou, deixando o Blitz para trás, mas com mais vontade ainda de voltar.

Quando virou a esquina, a música parou de tocar e Sehun estranhou pois sabia que ela não tinha acabado. Aumentou o volume para ver se tinha algo acontecendo e se surpreendeu com a voz de Byun Baekhyun preenchendo seus pensamentos.

— _...eu sei, eu sei, vocês devem estar pensando: “Baekhyun, o que caral...” opa, esqueci que são 19 horas. “O que carambas você está fazendo aí, menino?” E eu, como sempre, te respondo, querido ouvinte! O queridinho de vocês, aquele lá, chamam ele de Park Chanyeol, teve um problema muuuito grave, sabe? Ele está me ignorando e não veio trabalhar. Queria dizer ao Chanyeol que com certeza está ouvindo que eu ainda tenho a cópia da chave que ele me deu quando ele vomitou na porta do apartamento depois de uma noitada no Blitz e me ligou chorando falando que tinha perdido a original. Você sempre me terá do seu lado, meu amigo! Não se preocupe._

Sehun soltou uma risada fraca enquanto desacelerava o carro pois o engarrafamento tinha voltado com força na rua que precisava passar para chegar em casa. Gostava muito dos locutores da rádio Atividade pois todos eles eram assim: reais e naturais. A sensação de familiaridade que eles criaram com os ouvintes foi o que fez a cidade inteira se apaixonar por eles. Sehun amava ouvir as histórias de suspense que Kim Minseok lia durante o horário de almoço e as duas horas que Chanyeol tinha como DJ nas terças e quintas eram sempre muito animadas, mas todos os adultos adoravam Byun Baekhyun.

Era impossível não gostar dele, para falar a verdade. No primeiro mês do locutor, ele apresentava apenas nas quartas e sextas. Após o estouro que estava sendo em todos os lugares da cidade, o promoveram e ele começou a trabalhar nas segundas também. Sehun achava que era muito cansativo, mas, se era, o outro não deixava isso transparecer. Era sempre muito comunicativo e animado e seu programa favorito com Byun era quando ele lia a carta dos espectadores. Sehun sabia que essa era uma tradição da rádio que foi criada nos anos 80 e era muito engraçado sentir a timidez na voz do locutor quando escolhia uma carta aleatória e essa era uma declaração de amor a ele.

— _Por essa insistência de Chanyeol não vir até a rádio, eu cobrirei hoje até as 22h e amanhã estarei aqui por apenas uma hora. Eu sei, Seul! “Nós queremos o Baek!”, mas eu também sou filho de Deus! Quero curtir a única sexta-feira livre que terei em um bom tempo. Não me olhe assim, diretor. Você sabe que é verdade! Bom, para quebrar o gelo com o meu querido colega de trabalho que não para de me mandar mensagem mandando eu calar a boca, aqui vai Nothin’, de Park Chanyeol!_

Sehun parou o carro no estacionamento do pequeno condomínio que morava e ficou no carro esperando a música acabar para sair. Enquanto isso, ficou nas redes sociais lendo os comentários sobre a troca de locutores e, de vez em quando, dava risada com alguns exageros dos ouvintes. Enquanto lia um texto falando sobre a vida fora das câmeras das celebridades – o que não lhe dizia respeito, mas sempre amou uma fofoca -, viu uma mensagem chegar em seu celular e, entretido na _apuração jornalística,_ ignorou e limpou a notificação da tela. Fez isso com as próximas cinco que chegaram e, na sexta bufou e abriu a conversa com Jongin.

**_Ignorar (Jongin)_ **

_Sehun_

_Me liga agora!_

_PARA DE ME IGNORAR_

_Você ainda não tirou esse nome ridículo, né?_

_OH SEHUN!_

_Vou te ligar, foda-se se você está ocupado._

No momento que estava respondendo o amigo, o celular começou a vibrar com a ligação que recebia e, para poupar o tempo que iria gastar ouvindo as reclamações e o drama infinito de Jongin se ignorasse a ligação, soltou o cinto e saiu do carro, atendendo.

— O que foi, Kim?

— Fiquei sabendo de algo muito _interessante._

— Eu não fiz nada!

— Você vai no Blitz e NÃO me chamou?? Você sabe como eu quero conhecer aquele bar e nunca tenho tempo ou companhia e nem me contou?

— Jongin, eu acabei de chegar em casa. Não tive tempo nem de pensar em te contar.

— Então você planejava me contar...

— Não, porque você não vai.

— Que horas você vem me buscar, então?

— Jongin. Você não vai. — Deu graças a Deus que ninguém estava dentro do elevador de seu bloco, assim evitando que seus vizinhos o vissem revirando os olhos.

— Beleza, mas que horas?

— Eu vou desligar.

— Tá bom, tá bom! Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?

— Nini, eu vou lá para trabalhar. — abriu a porta de casa e tirou os sapatos. Jogou a bolsa no chão e foi direto para o sofá — Você sabe que eu não consigo me concentrar quando a gente sai juntos para os lugares que eu preciso avaliar.

— Justo. Promete que tenta pelo menos reservar um dia pra gente ir? Só pra comer alguma coisa!

— Vou tentar. Agora, boa noite.

— Você vai mesmo, né? Mesmo?

— Tchau, Jongin.

Desligou o celular com um sorriso no rosto e o colocou na pequena mesa que tinha no meio de sua sala de estar. Ligou a televisão em um canal qualquer e ficou deitado no sofá, descansando os olhos. Quando percebeu que estava quase dormindo, levantou e começou a preparar a janta. Não podia dormir de barriga vazia.

Seu apartamento era seu lugar sagrado: ele nunca levava problemas do trabalho com ele. Todo stress, todas as tarefas que ele precisaria fazer nos próximos dias ficavam na entrada, junto com o seu par de sapatos. Fazia um tempo que pensava em adotar um cachorrinho para ter alguma companhia, mas ficava muito tempo fora de casa e não queria que o bichinho passasse o dia inteiro sozinho.

Enquanto esperava a água ferver, foi pegando o pacote de macarrão e os ingredientes que precisaria para fazer o molho da pasta. Um de seus maiores prazeres era cozinhar e, por mais que estivesse aprimorando suas habilidades naquele ambiente, gostava da maioria dos resultados, mas ainda não sentia que conseguia cozinhar para outra pessoa, nem para Jongin.

Conhecera o melhor amigo quando já estava na metade do curso de Jornalismo e o Kim tinha começado a cursar dança e já dava aulas de ballet para as crianças de um estúdio. No começo, Sehun até tinha achado o dançarino muito bonito e pensou em convidá-lo para sair, mas algo muito maior do que uma simples ficada os atraiu: a amizade. Eles se deram bem de cara e, duas semanas depois de se conhecer, Jongin já dormia na casa de Sehun como se fossem melhores amigos há anos.

Sehun não era uma pessoa exatamente aberta para amizades: era um ótimo ouvinte, mas nunca tinha tido alguém que confiasse o suficiente para estar no outro lado de uma conversa profunda. Ele sabia que Jongin era especial quando se viu chorando no colo dele ao começar a desabafar sobre suas maiores frustrações amorosas. Nunca foi capaz de conversar com alguém sobre isso pois tinha muito medo de acharem que ele estava sendo sensível demais – e isso era algo que aterrorizava Sehun – mas, após ver que Jongin o aconselhava como se aquele fosse o maior problema do mundo, decidiu que a sua primeira caixinha de segredos tinha um nome, 1,82cm de altura e uma voz melosa como sua personalidade.

* * *

**_O tal de Chanyeol:_ **

_BAEKHYUN_

_BYUN BAEKHYUN CALE ESSA BOCA AGORA_

_PUTA MERDA!!!_

_BICHA FOFOQUEIRA DO CACETE_

_VAI SE FUDERRRRR_

_BAEKHYUN_

_PARA_

_VOCÊ ME PAGA_

_Pelo menos tocou minha música_

**_Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:_ **

_Claro que sim, meu amigo!!_

_Para provar o tanto que te amo! <3 _

**_O tal de Chanyeol:_ **

_Por mim eu te dava uma surra, mas o Kyungsoo está me acalmando._

**_Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:_ **

_Você tá no Blitz?_

**_O tal de Chanyeol:_ **

_Não exatamente, rs._

**_Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:_ **

_Estão aonde, então? O Dodo pediu pra eu ir aí hoje!_

**_O tal de Chanyeol:_ **

_Quando acabar a_ _í_ _em cima desce que a gente te leva_

_Sem perguntas._

_E o Kyungsoo mandou você enfiar o Dodo na bunda._

**_Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:_ **

_Adoraria_

**_O tal de Chanyeol:_ **

_Só desce, beleza?_

_Vamos estar na entrada do bar._

_Rs._

_Agora vou te bloquear de novo._

Baekhyun nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, pois sabia que o mais alto estava falando sério. Riu ao ler as mensagens de novo, pensando se os amigos tinham levado na brincadeira o que disse. Sua personalidade brincalhona extrapolava as vezes e sabia que os dois já estavam acostumados, mas em alguns momentos ele parecia tão sério falando sobre que até parecia verdade. Mas, no fundo, Baekhyun não arriscaria a amizade do trio por nada nesse mundo.

— _Bom, meus amados, estamos indo com Deus daqui alguns minutos! Na terça-feira, lembrem-se de cobrar o Park pelo sumiço e exijam do diretor um extra para mim por ter trabalhado horas extras! Brincadeira..._ — Choi Minho, o chefe de Baekhyun, olhou para ele com os olhos cerrados, mas ele não tinha um pingo de raiva passando em seu rosto. Baekhyun mandou um beijo silencioso em sua direção e recebeu um sorriso brincalhão em resposta — _Que noite agradável tivemos, não é, Seul? Bom, espero que todos estejam em casa bem, ou que cheguem em casa bem, que terminem ou comecem seus trabalhos perfeitamente saudáveis! Sortudos são vocês, que terão duas doses de Byun Baekhyun seguidas uma da outra! Bom para vocês! Vão pela sombra e até amanhã. Byun Baekhyun na Ativa, quinta-feira, 22h10min._

Uma música estrangeira começou a tocar e Baekhyun não prestou muita atenção para saber qual era. Desligou os aparelhos de voz e tirou os fones de ouvido, se levantando e saindo da porta do estúdio. Um som calmo vinha daquele canto do quase escritório da rádio e ele sorriu ao ver todos os funcionários terminando de arrumar a programação da madrugada, pois, querendo ou não, a rádio precisava funcionar 24h. Pegou seu casaco em cima do sofá preto e encostou a mão no ombro do diretor e se despediu de todos com um aceno rápido.

— Bom trabalho, gente! Até amanhã!

— Obrigado novamente, Baek.

— Imagina, chefe. Estou aqui para isso.

— Vê se dorme bem!

— Ah, eu vou!

Fechou a porta de entrada do lugar e adentrou o corredor que já estava deserto. Baekhyun não gostava de andar sozinho dentro do prédio, tinha lido e assistido _O Iluminado_ muitas vezes para não sentir um pouco de medo de andar por ali sozinho. Felizmente, o terceiro andar não era longe do primeiro e a sala da rádio não ficava distante do elevador. Apertou os botões dentro da cabine e suspirou, olhando no espelho. Ainda bem que trabalha usando a sua voz, pois o seu cabelo era uma bagunça infinita.

As portas do elevador se abriram e ele automaticamente foi na direção da porta giratória, sem nem olhar para o lado.

— Baekhyun! — A voz alta de Chanyeol chegou em seus ouvidos e ele girou no lugar.

— Por que vocês estão aí?

— O seu trabalho é no terceiro andar e você desce de elevador? — Kyungsoo perguntou e Baekhyun sorriu ao perceber o tom de julgamento que seu amigo tinha na voz. — Não tem vergonha na cara?

— Prefiro mil vezes ficar preso em um elevador do que descer essas escadas com iluminação duvidosa e que potencialmente guarda serial killers no andar de baixo esperando eu descer para me matar com uma faca. Ninguém usa as escadas nesse prédio, Soo. É senso comum.

— Pior que é mesmo. Eu acho bobeira, mas depois de tanto tempo ouvindo besteira e vendo que as pessoas realmente acreditam naquilo, você fica com uma pulga atrás da orelha, não tem como evitar.

Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça levemente enquanto encarava Kyungsoo com um olhar vitorioso. O mais novo suspirou e abriu um sorriso fraco, dando o assunto por encerrado.

— Será que agora os dois bonitos podem me dizer o motivo de tanto mistério?

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se olharam e um sorriso apareceu no rosto dos dois enquanto saíam pela porta principal. Baekhyun, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, apenas esperou que algum dos dois dissesse algo.

— Aposto cinco reais que ele nunca mais aparece no bar.

— Não tem como apostar isso porque não vai ser todo dia que vai estar aberto, né. Mas que ele vai estar lá nos dias que abrirem, isso com toda certeza.

— O que caralhos aconteceu?

Os três agora estavam parados na fila para entrar no Blitz. Algumas pessoas olhavam para eles, provavelmente reconhecendo suas vozes, mas nenhuma se aproximava. Baekhyun sentia o vento gelado bater contra seu rosto enquanto analisava a feição de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, querendo acabar com aquela brincadeira o mais rápido possível.

A fila andou rápido e os únicos sons que chegavam nos ouvidos de Baekhyun eram os murmurinhos das conversas dos clientes na fila, o barulho que o movimentar mais calmo dos carros fazia agora na rua da frente e o tintilar de copos batendo na mesa e talheres no prato que vinha de dentro do restaurante.

— Ninguém vai me contar? Sério isso?

— Calma, Baek. A gente não vai contar nada. Nós vamos mostrar.

Nesse momento, ficou em silêncio pensando o que eles poderiam mostrar para si dentro do Blitz que ele já não tenha visto.

E Baekhyun não podia estar mais enganado.

Pensou que pediriam um drink primeiro, mas os dois passaram reto do bar que ocupava quase uma parede inteira do lugar. Baekhyun apenas seguiu os amigos, deixando que a curiosidade comandasse seus passos. Eles seguiram até o corredor dos banheiros e, andando até o final do mesmo, passando na frente dos sanitários, uma porta que era imperceptível para qualquer um estava lá. Baekhyun tinha ido naquele banheiro por vários motivos que iam desde sentir dor de barriga a ter um lugar privado para dar uns amassos de vez em quando. E, em nenhuma dessas situações, tinha visto aquela maldita porta.

— Isso sempre esteve aí?

— Sempre — Kyungsoo sorriu, enquanto segurava a maçaneta —, mas só agora que deram uma utilidade para ela.

Apontou para a porta com a cabeça, pedindo para que Kyungsoo continuasse com a tour e foi empurrado por Chanyeol, que fechou a porta no mesmo instante que os três estavam dentro. O lugar ainda tinha cheiro de tinta fresca e uma luz vermelha era a única coisa que fazia Baekhyun enxergar a escada logo a sua frente. Os degraus não eram longos e o corrimão do lado esquerdo o ajudava mais do que pensou que ele poderia. Cerrava os olhos para enxergar algo que lhe desse uma pista do que estava se metendo, mas tudo era escuro.

— Se vocês forem me matar hoje, pelo menos digam o que eu fiz de errado.

— Cala a boca e escuta.

Baekhyun virou a cabeça na direção do pequeno som que chegava em seus ouvidos e sentiu seu corpo inteiro arrepiar ao ver um armário com centenas de lugares, sendo alguns já ocupados com casacos e blusas dobrados e guardados. Olhou para Chanyeol com olhos ansiosos e sorriu verdadeiramente, colocando a mão na cintura de Kyungsoo enquanto ele liderava o caminho até outra porta totalmente preta e camuflada.

— Quantas vezes você veio aqui, Kyungsoo?

— Algumas. Ajudei em uma coisa aqui e outra ali.

— Está pronto, Baek?

— Eu acho que sim.

— Bem vindo ao nosso maior sonho, Byun. — Baekhyun sentiu que Chanyeol tinha um sorriso no rosto e nem precisou olhar o amigo para ter a certeza disso.

 _Gimme more_ da Britney Spears alcançou os ouvidos de Baekhyun tão alto como imaginou que alcançaria. Seu queixo caiu e se transformou em um sorriso ao ver o lugar que sempre imaginara diante de seus olhos.

As paredes todas pintadas de preto e o chão com luzes de led de diferentes cores brilhando foram as primeiras coisas que percebeu. Os fios de luz colados na divisão do teto com a parede brilhavam com um roxo claro e o balcão do bar se estendia pela parede contrária da porta, brilhando em azul e verde vivos. Alguns bartenders que conhecia do Blitz estavam trabalhando atrás dele com sorrisos no rosto enquanto misturavam bebidas. Umas 10 pessoas dançavam na pista de dança que podia muito bem ocupar o espaço inteiro, já que o piso brilhante era estendido no espaço todo. A cabine do DJ também era preta e todos os acessórios de luz e som já estavam a postos. Uma mesa ao lado da porta continha alguns potes pequenos com tinta neon para uso opcional. Mais ao fundo, sofás de couro com mesas de centro de vidro ficavam espalhados aleatoriamente e suas cores também diferenciavam, mas precisaria chegar mais perto para ver todos os detalhes.

— Eu não acredito que vocês esconderam isso de mim! — Baekhyun puxou Kyungsoo e Chanyeol para mais perto e repetiu a frase para que eles entendessem — Eu não acredito!

— Ficou lindo, né?

— Soo... eu não tenho palavras.

— Pois é, Baek. Aproveite muito esse momento. — Kyungsoo olhou para os dois amigos e abriu um sorriso — Nós somos um dos primeiros convidados ao Disco Blitz.

E o Byun não podia se sentir mais honrado do que isso.


	2. Senhor Oh.

_second._

Hoje o dia estava particularmente bonito.

Quando se mudou para o próprio apartamento, Sehun arrumou o seu quarto estrategicamente para que o sol da manhã batesse diretamente em sua cama. Acordar com a luz natural no rosto era muito especial, pois, em seu antigo dormitório, o sol nunca dava as caras em nenhum lugar do quarto. Quando começou a procurar um apartamento, fez questão de ir em todas suas opções no período da tarde, para ter a certeza que nunca mais teria esse problema.

Sua cortina transparente recebia os raios com facilidade e Sehun sempre acordava com um sorriso no rosto. Era um entusiasta do silêncio que sua casa tinha e nunca mais sentiu falta de morar com outra pessoa.

Nos dias que, de fato, trabalharia, ele era poupado de ir para a empresa. Foi um trato feito com Junmyeon que Sehun prezava muito. Já que ficaria horas lá e provavelmente passaria a madrugada elaborando suas críticas e seus elogios, não teria que lidar com a tensão e o barulho do escritório nos dias de suas visitas.

Nesses dias, Sehun se sentia iluminado, como se o mundo sorrisse para ele.

Enquanto escovava os dentes, planejava o seu dia silenciosamente. Decidiu que iria colocar uma música na sala, preparar panquecas e cortar frutas para comemorar o seu ótimo humor. De tarde, iria correr e deixar que seu tênis reservado apenas para suas atividades físicas guardasse todo o stress da semana. Depois disso, tomaria um banho e decidiria a roupa que usaria para conhecer o Blitz. Ia até com um Uber e voltaria com outro, já que tinha certeza que iria beber. Comeria, descobriria o que mudou no lugar e, com sorte, não ia precisar voltar lá no sábado.

Parecia um ótimo plano.

* * *

Baekhyun odiava acordar com a luz em seus olhos fechados.

O incômodo em ter sua escuridão interrompida por uma luz meio amarela e muito forte o fez xingar baixinho, virando o corpo para baixo e apreciando o escuro que o tomou novamente quando deitou com o rosto no travesseiro.

— Acordem, vocês dois. Já passou da hora.

Levou um susto ao ouvir outra voz que não fosse a sua e abriu levemente os olhos, tentando assimilar onde estava. O quarto estava perfeitamente arrumado e o barulho das cortinas deslizando pela barra de ferro fez Baekhyun soltar outro murmúrio que foi abafado por outro travesseiro ao seu lado.

— Que horas são?

— Não interessa, vamos.

Baekhyun passou o braço esquerdo no pescoço do Chanyeol e se juntou mais ao corpo do amigo, que passou a perna em cima da cintura de Baekhyun e ambos voltaram a fechar os olhos. Kyungsoo suspirou e colocou as mãos no quadril, pensando no que faria com aqueles dois e em como teria que levar seu lençol, sua coberta e suas fronhas para lavar no momento em que aqueles dois saíssem da cama. O cheiro de álcool infestava o quarto todo e a única coisa que o Do podia fazer agora era se arrepender de ter cedido a cama para os dois bêbados. Revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto, indo preparar algo para eles comerem.

— Se não levantarmos rápido ele vai ficar nervoso.

— Eu sei — Baekhyun deu um sorriso —, e nós precisamos urgentemente de um banho.

— Gelado. Minha cabeça ainda está doendo.

Baekhyun suspirou e conseguiu arranjar força para levantar e sair da cama, indo direto para o banheiro e ligando o chuveiro. Pegou sua escova de dentes que ficava na gaveta da pia junto com a pasta e entrou no box, sentindo a água meio morna deslizar por todo o corpo. Só percebeu que também estava com dor de cabeça quando massageou os fios de seu cabelo com o shampoo e suspirou em alívio, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. A porta se abriu e olhou na direção da mesma, jogando água no vidro para enxergar melhor.

— Você esqueceu a toalha. — Chanyeol balançou-a nas mãos e a colocou em cima da tampa do vaso. Se encostou na porta com os braços cruzados e, com a cabeça, indicou onde Soo estava — Ele perguntou o que você vai querer comer.

— Pede pra ele comprar o pão da panificadora dali de baixo? Faz muito tempo que não como lá. E pede pra ele fazer café — Chanyeol assentiu e já estava saindo do banheiro —, e pede um croissant de chocolate também!

Depois de sair do banho e secar o corpo e o cabelo rapidamente com a toalha, a amarrou na cintura e saiu do banheiro, abrindo o guarda-roupa de Kyungsoo e pegando uma muda de roupas que tinha esquecido no apartamento da última vez que tinha ido lá.

A intimidade que tinha com os outros dois era algo que não conseguia elaborar muito bem e essa aproximação que tinham já tinha rendido alguns términos e discussões com os pretendentes de Baekhyun. Nunca soube medir o que era aceitável e o que não era em um relacionamento quando o assunto era seus amigos.

— Kyungsoo pegou seu cartão para pagar as coisas.

Suspirou e se jogou no impecável sofá branco no meio da sala, alcançando o controle da televisão automaticamente com uma mão enquanto brincava com algumas mechas no cabelo com a outra.

— Ele não tem dinheiro, não? Ele é o mais bem pago do Blitz.

— Disse que se você tem tantas exigências, melhor seria se usasse o seu dinheiro. Onde deixou a toalha?

Baekhyun apontou com a cabeça para o quarto e Chanyeol foi até o mesmo, passando a mão suja de farinha nos braços e, alguns segundos depois, Baekhyun ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

A familiaridade que tinha com aqueles pequenos momentos eram o suficiente para que simplesmente ignorasse o fato de que tinha dormido menos de 6 horas.

Kyungsoo abriu a porta do apartamento e, após tirar os sapatos, colocou as compras em cima do balcão e começou a tirar tudo o que tinha comprado.

— Fez as compras do mês com o meu cartão? — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, olhando as seis sacolas sendo abertas.

— Não seja dramático. Comprei algumas coisas para hoje e amanhã, já que você vai dormir aqui de novo.

— Desde quando?

— Desde quando você prometeu que iria estar no restaurante quando o crítico da Com Você chegasse. Você esqueceu?

Baekhyun olhou para os lados rapidamente, tentando se lembrar do momento exato que tinha falado tal coisa.

— Ele vai hoje?

— Sim, provavelmente vai estar lá pelas 21h. Você prometeu, Baek. Vou estar muito nervoso.

— Por quê? O que você tem a ver com isso?

— Tudo! Me colocaram para cuidar dele porque precisam de alguém que passe uma boa impressão. Se eu conseguir fazer com que ele nos dê uma boa nota, posso ser promovido.

— Já devia ter sido. Você trabalha mais do que devia.

— Você vem? — Kyungsoo soltou uma embalagem que segurava na mesa e olhou para Baekhyun com os olhos suplicantes. Revirou os olhos enquanto sentava na cadeira da mesa de jantar, concordando com a cabeça — Obrigado.

Não é como se fosse muito esforço. Provavelmente passaria no bar após o trabalho mesmo se Kyungsoo não tivesse pedido.

Era a sua rotina.

* * *

O sol começava a se pôr e era a terceira vez que Baekhyun acordava com um susto, ouvindo as mãos de Chanyeol batendo uma na outra e o riso quase silencioso de Kyungsoo. 

— Tem gente tentando dormir aqui.

— De novo?!

— Soo, você sabe que eu não sou acostumado a acordar cedo depois de uma noite de farra e bebedeira.

— Falando nisso, em qual celular nós tiramos as fotos ontem?

— Nós tiramos fotos? — Baekhyun levantou a cabeça, com os olhos quase arregalados.

— Várias, na verdade. — Chanyeol comentou, sorrindo — Você quem tirou a maioria delas, Baek. Deve estar no seu.

Baekhyun voltou a se deitar e bocejou enquanto buscava o celular no bolso da calça de moletom que usava e indo diretamente para a galeria, passando pelas fotos absolutamente tremidas e as únicas coisas que conseguia ver eram as luzes coloridas da discoteca.

— Nenhuma presta. — Jogou o celular no colo de Chanyeol e suspirou — Vocês sabem que eu não sirvo para tirar fotos quando estou bêbado. Sou péssimo nisso.

— Só quando está bêbado, né? Porque essas aqui foram muito bem tiradas.

Sentou no sofá novamente e viu Chanyeol e Kyungsoo encarando uma foto sua deitado na cama, sem camisa, escondendo o rosto. Sorriu de lado e pegou o celular da mão do amigo e colocou-o novamente no bolso.

— Isso é particular.

— Nada que a gente já não tenha visto.

— Ver é diferente de desejar, Dodo. Essas aqui são exclusivas para quem quer provar.

— Quem vê pensa que é misterioso assim. Abre as pernas pro primeiro que aparecer com um papo bom e um carro aceitável pra te levar pra casa.

— Falou o santo Park Chanyeol. — Baekhyun colou as duas mãos juntas e fez uma reverência com a cabeça.

— Pois fique você sabendo que eu sou muito seletivo!

— Sim, porque fuder com o síndico no prédio depois de uma reunião é ser _muito_ seletivo — Kyungsoo disse da cozinha, enquanto colocava alguns itens na bolsa com um sorriso no rosto.

— Não me arrependo de nada. — Chanyeol se espreguiçou e começou a mexer no celular — Falando nisso, faz tempo que eu não falo com ele. Devia saber como ele está, não? Ser uma pessoa educada.

— Sem segundas intenções?

— Claro... — Disse com um sorriso de canto nada inocente.

— Vocês não valem um centavo. Vão ir comigo? Já estou indo.

— Eu vou! — Baekhyun disse, se levantando e pegando suas coisas — Tenho que resolver algumas coisas na rádio. Você bem que podia vir junto, né? Me pouparia um pouco do stress.

— E acabar fazendo mais coisa do que eu devia? Não, muito obrigado. Vou ficar aqui e de noite vou pra lá.

— Vai fazer o que na rádio à noite?

— Quem disse que vou pra rádio? Vou pro Blitz 2.

— Coitado do lugar que tem que aguentar os seus apelidos — Baekhyun disse, calçando os sapatos.

— Avise quando chegar lá e quando der, eu e Baekhyun descemos. — Kyungsoo também calçou os sapatos e, antes de fechar a porta, disse: — Não bagunce nada!

— Pode deixar!

Os dois desceram em silêncio até o estacionamento do prédio e Baekhyun sentou no banco passageiro, abaixando o espelho e mexendo no cabelo já seco.

— Ele é bonito?

— Quem?

— O crítico.

— Não sei, nunca vi a cara dele.

— Como você vai saber que é ele, então?

— Tenho olhar para essas coisas.

— Metido.

— Confiante. São coisas diferentes.

Kyungsoo saiu do prédio e Baekhyun ligou a música, vendo o céu escurecendo na mesma velocidade que as luzes iam se acendendo e sorriu, abaixando o vidro para sentir o vento bater em seu rosto.

* * *

O ar condicionado fazia o lugar ficar frio. Frio demais. As janelas já estavam abertas e o vento que vinha delas fazia tudo piorar. Não era preciso desligar, apenas diminuir um pouco do frio.

Não ia machucar se eles colocassem algum entretenimento para as pessoas que esperavam na fila — que eram muitas — e se a organização para as mesas fosse melhor, não precisaria ficar ali por tanto tempo.

Com o tempo, aprendeu a anotar seus pensamentos no celular. Quando fazia isso no caderno, as coisas ficavam muito óbvias e acabava sendo tratado diferente dos outros clientes, e isso não o ajudava em coisa alguma. Assim, conseguia disfarçar por tempo suficiente para que tivesse uma noção de como as coisas realmente eram, sem os privilégios que lhe era dado.

— Seja bem-vindo ao Blitz, Senhor! Mesa para um?

Muito educado e simpático. E fofo. Parecia ser novo, como se fosse um aprendiz ou algo do tipo. O nome Taeyong brilhava no crachá e ele parecia genuinamente feliz em estar ali. Talvez fosse um dia bom.

— Boa noite. Sim, por favor.

— Só um minutinho. — O jovem entrou pela porta e fez uma anotação em uma bancada redonda que ficava no canto da porta. — Por aqui, Senhor. Qual o seu nome para eu anotar na lista?

— Oh Sehun.

— Ah! — Ele fez uma cara de surpresa que não passou despercebida nos olhos do crítico, mas o garoto foi rápido e fingiu que nada aconteceu no mesmo momento — Oh Sehun, né? Já vou pedir para lhe atenderem, fique à vontade!

Eles pararam ao lado de uma mesa de madeira com duas cadeiras, uma na frente da outra. Ambas possuíam almofadas vermelhas e uma delas ficava encostada em um balcão com plantas e flores. _Muito aconchegante_ , pensou. Pegou seu celular e começou a fazer algumas anotações, até que viu o cabelo vermelho que o atendeu correr no meio das mesas. O seguiu com o olhar e viu ele parando na frente de um dos bartenders, que ouvia com atenção fosse lá o que ele tinha para falar.

Sehun pressentiu que o assunto era ele e, mais uma vez, estava certo. Os olhos grandes do barman pousaram na mesa que estava sentado e, quando percebeu que já estava sendo vigiado, desviou o olhar para o atendente na sua frente. Sehun soltou uma risadinha rápida e voltou a fazer anotações no celular, ignorando o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Quando uma voz já muito bem conhecida chegou em seus ouvidos, pensou que estivesse ouvindo coisas já que parecia estar muito perto de si. Sehun se virou e viu a caixa de som pequena que ficava na parede ao lado de sua mesa. Encarou-a de todos os ângulos e, por mais que fosse um pouco inconveniente para quem sentasse ali para conversar, era uma boa ideia. O volume estava adequado e não era muito incômodo.

— Taeyong, eu não acredito que você colocou ele na mesa que fica ao lado do som. — Kyungsoo disse, entre dentes.

— O quê? — O garoto olhou assustado para o cliente e depois para o seu quase-chefe. — Não devia?

— É claro que não! Olha, ele já deve estar falando mal, não para de escrever no celular... me fudi!

— Não, patrão! Quer que eu coloque ele em outro lugar? Eu tenho uma ótima habilidade com mentiras improvisadas. Eu não sabia que era tão importante assim para você! Me desculpa, de verdade...

— Relaxa, garoto. O que tá feito tá feito. Vai lá atender o povo, vai.

— Me desculpa...

— Tae, tá tudo bem. Só me paga uma bebida quando descermos que ficamos quites, ok?

O menino sorriu e Kyungsoo sorriu também, balançando os cabelos vermelhos e voltando para o trabalho, sem tirar os olhos do crítico. A voz de Baekhyun chegava em seus ouvidos, mas não conseguia prestar atenção em muita coisa. Mandou o melhor garçom para a mesa de Sehun e tentou relaxar.

— _Ah, Seul, se vocês soubessem a noite agitada que eu tive ontem não estariam enchendo as minhas notificações pedindo para que eu fique mais tempo! Estou tão cansado e hoje tem de novo... Não adianta perguntar o porquê, eu não conto... mas não conto mesmo! Segredo meu! Amo vocês, mas esse é só meu. Assim como o segredo da Dahye era só dela, mas a bendita decidiu que contaria ele para toda a nação! Tudo começou no colégio, quando conheceu Eunsoo. Menina, esses nomes são reais?! Você vai arranjar problema pra mim! Mas fazer o que, né. Quem tem um problema também pode ter dois. Continuando..._

Essa era provavelmente a última carta que ele leria no dia e Sehun não conseguiu não se sentir um pouco frustrado por ter perdido as anteriores. O melhor era quando as pessoas respondiam a carta do programa anterior com outra e Baekhyun ficava no meio do fogo, sem conseguir entender os dois lados. Se Sehun dissesse que não criou uma leve paixonite pelo locutor, estaria mentindo. Depois que a conta do Instagram de Baekhyun foi aberta e divulgada ao público, foi difícil para ele tentar fingir que não sentia uma pequena queda pelo comentarista. Jongin sempre dizia que Sehun devia se esforçar mais, ir nos lugares que ele ia e tentar a sorte de encontrá-lo, mas isso já era empenho demais e o crítico não tinha paciência para correr atrás de alguém.

Ou pelo menos achava que não tinha.

* * *

A saída da rádio era, normalmente, algo demorado. Baekhyun demorava para se despedir dos funcionários e era muito comum encontrá-lo no corredor, tomando um café com os outros trabalhadores do andar 3. Ele tinha conseguido criar uma amizade com todos, mesmo sabendo que a maioria agia de uma certa maneira por ele ser parcialmente conhecido. Mas hoje não tinha o tempo para isso. Seu corpo tremia em ansiedade e seu coração batia ao pensar nas possibilidades de, finalmente, beijar na boca de alguém no dia de hoje.

Saber da existência do Disco Blitz tinha feito maravilhas para seu humor. Ele acordava pensando no lugar e dormia imaginando como seria a próxima noite. Estava absolutamente obcecado.

Ao lembrar da promessa que tinha feito a Kyungsoo sobre ficar ao seu lado enquanto o famoso crítico conhecia o bar, não conseguiu conter o suspiro e tentar achar um jeito de fugir, mas ele não era um homem que quebrava suas promessas fácil assim.

— Pensei que ia demorar mais.

— Você e o seu jeito caloroso de me dizer “oi”.

— Não finja que não está acostumado.

Chegando ao local que, milagrosamente, estava sem filas, sentou no banco na frente do balcão do bar, na frente das bebidas que Kyungsoo normalmente preparava.

— Ele já chegou?

O bartender estava preparando um drink e, discretamente, fez que sim com a cabeça e apontou para o meio do restaurante. Baekhyun esperou alguns segundos e virou a cabeça, olhando para o lugar que fora indicado. Um homem de cabelos pretos e com roupa social encarava o celular e não parava de digitar por um segundo. Um prato com uma refeição que Baekhyun não conseguiu decifrar de longe estava na frente dele na mesa e, mesmo assim, ele não saia do celular.

— Ele não vai comer, não?

Baekhyun percebeu que estava olhando demais quando o homem colocou o celular no canto e olhou para frente, encontrando os olhos do locutor. Para tentar disfarçar o constrangimento, decidiu abraçar a situação. Deu um sorriso de canto e virou para Kyungsoo novamente, com os olhos brilhando.

— Dá pra você parar de dar em cima das pessoas que vem aqui avaliar o Blitz? Vão achar que pagamos vocês pra estar aqui.

— Pois deviam! Eu sou literalmente o garoto propaganda do Blitz, todo mundo sabe disso.

— E todo mundo te agradece por isso, Senhor Byun. Agora para de encher o saco.

— Será que ele vem aqui conversar com você? Se ele vier posso pensar em ficar mais um pouco.

— Como assim ficar mais um pouco? A gente só desce quando ele for embora.

— Você não vai fazer isso comigo.

— Você que não vai fazer isso comigo! — Kyungsoo disse, com os olhos arregalados — Não posso sair daqui enquanto ele não for e se você não ficar aqui comigo eu vou ficar encarando ele o tempo inteiro, e acho que não vai ser legal.

— E você ainda diz que eu sou um péssimo amigo, né? Cadê o Chanyeol nas horas que você precisa, ein?

— Dá uma folga pra ele, Baek. A faculdade deixa ele cansado.

— Ah, faça-me um favor! Você fica mimando ele e joga tudo no meu rabo! — Saltou do banco e empurrou a carteira na direção do amigo — Vou no banheiro, guarda pra mim e eu quero uma marguerita!

Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça e voltou a terminar seu drink, passando os olhos rapidamente por Oh Sehun e vendo que os olhos do crítico seguiam Baekhyun. Sorriu e, nesse momento, uma ideia maluca passou em sua cabeça. E ele sempre gostou das suas ideias malucas.

Era arriscado, mas não teria problema porque Baekhyun era muito atirado e nunca recusaria Sehun, pois até o bartender admitia que ele era mesmo muito bonito. Se desse errado, eles iriam ter mais uma história para contar. Se desse certo... quem sabe.

Kyungsoo se aprontou e, por mais que não se orgulhasse disso, pegou o drink que tinha acabado de fazer e colocou na bandeja, pulando o cliente que tinha feito o pedido. Ele faria outro rapidinho, não precisava se preocupar.

Alcançou o guardanapo em cima do balcão e sorriu ao encontrar facilmente a caneta. Pensou por alguns segundos sobre o que Baekhyun diria naquela situação e não demorou muito até encontrar a declaração perfeita.

_Esse é o meu favorito e eu adoraria uma crítica desse drink em particular, Senhor Oh._

_Byun Baekhyun._

Kyungsoo sorriu ao ver o resultado. Sua letra estava legível e sabia que Baekhyun aprovaria. Decidiu que não iria pensar muito em se iria mesmo levar o drink com o bilhete, pois, se pensasse demais, não faria. Ele não era um fã de arriscar muito, mas às vezes valia a pena.

Saiu com a bandeja no momento que Baekhyun estava quase sentando no banco e deixou o melhor amigo falando sozinho. Sentiu que ele o seguia com o olhar e tentou manter o sorriso em descrição. Antes de chegar ao lado da mesa onde Sehun estava, respirou fundo.

— Com licença, Senhor Oh. Boa noite! Está aproveitando o jantar? Deseja algo?

— Boa noite, está tudo perfeito... Algum problema?

— Oh, nenhum. Pelo contrário! — Sorriu, tirando o drink da bandeja e colocando-o em cima da mesa, junto com o guardanapo dobrado.

— Eu não pedi nada...

— Bom, pode-se dizer que este é, praticamente, por conta da casa. — Kyungsoo piscou e sorriu mais uma vez — Aproveite, senhor Oh. Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

— Obrigado... eu acho.

Kyungsoo saiu apressado e deixou para trás um Sehun confuso e perdido. O Do voltou antes que o crítico abrisse o guardanapo e enfiou um copo com whisky nas mãos de Baekhyun, que não entendeu nada.

— O que é isso?

— Olhe para o Sehun e acene com a cabeça quando ele olhar para você de novo. Rápido!

— Quem é Sehun?

— O crítico, Baekhyun! — Kyungsoo disse, entredentes — Vai logo!

Baekhyun virou a cabeça lentamente e encontrou o tal de Sehun olhando fixamente para um guardanapo. Após isso, os olhos do crítico foram parar diretamente no locutor, que acenou e levantou o copo nas mãos, como em um brinde. Para sua surpresa, o homem de cabelos pretos retribuiu e, sem tirar os olhos de Baekhyun, tomou um pouco da marguerita que outrora fora destinada para o Byun.

Após alguns segundos, o locutor olhou para Kyungsoo, que fazia outro drink e encarava suas mãos como se fizera nada.

— Pode me explicar o que foi isso?

— Como assim, se eu posso te explicar? Você pagou uma bebida pra ele.

— Eu o quê?

— Você pagou uma bebida pra ele, ué.

— Eu não paguei nada.

— Claro que pagou. Você até mandou um bilhete no guardanapo com “esse é o meu favorito e eu adoraria uma crítica desse drink em particular, senhor Oh. Byun Baekhyun.”

— Do Kyungsoo!

Baekhyun olhava para o amigo com os olhos arregalados e, por mais que tentasse parecer ofendido do lado de fora, sabia que por dentro estava bem agradecido pelo acontecido.

— Vai dizer que não gostou? Por favor, Byun Baekhyun. Você não me engana.

— Eu gostei, mas quem vai pagar é você!

— Tá bom, tá bom! Mas se ele vier aqui, você precisa me ajudar!

— Ah, Soo... — Baekhyun olhou rapidamente para Sehun que novamente digitava no celular e voltou para Kyungsoo — eu faço esse _enooooorme_ favor por você!

* * *

**_Ignorar (Jongin):_ **

_ELE FEZ O QUE??????????????_

_OH SEHUN_

_ME RESPONDE AGORA_

_ME MANDA UMA FOTO_

_OH SEHUN_

**_Oh Sehun:_ **

_Deixa de ser escandaloso! Que caralho_

_[arquivo de imagem]_

_O que porra eu faço???_

**_Ignorar (Jongin):_ **

_OH SEHUNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

_VOCÊ VAI ATÉ ONDE ELE TÁ SEU IMBECIL!!!!!!_

**_Oh Sehun:_ **

_E se ele mandou errado?_

**_Ignorar (Jongin):_ **

_Você não sabe ler?_

_SEU NOME TÁ LITERALMENTE ALI._

**_Oh Sehun:_ **

_Você sabe que eu não sou bom em chegar nas pessoas..._

**_Ignorar (Jongin):_ **

_Você pode até mentir pra você mesmo, mas pra mim não dá_

_Você sabe que é um filho da puta sedutor do caralho, não se finja!!!_

**_Oh Sehun:_ **

_É verdade._

**_Ignorar (Jongin):_ **

_Vai logo!!!_

_E me conta tudo depois_

_E pede pra ele me mandar um beijo na segunda-feira_

_Diz que eu sou muito fã dele_

_E NÃO ESQUECE DE RESERVAR NOSSA MESA NO BLITZ!!!!!_

**_Oh Sehun:_ **

_Tchau, nini._

O celular de Sehun vibrou algumas vezes com mais mensagens, mas não desbloqueou a tela. Cruzou as pernas e mordeu os lábios, pensando no que devia fazer. Já tinha terminado a sua review sobre o prato principal e sobre os drinks que tomara. Menos um.

Tudo bem, Sehun fazia aquilo o tempo todo. Na verdade, era muito raro ele sair de suas missões sem pelo menos um número de telefone. Levava o trabalho a sério, mas nada o impedia de se divertir um pouco.

Pensando nisso, pediu para que um dos garçons que passou ao seu lado levasse os pratos dali e se levantou, com a marguerita nas mãos. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ele mal se reconhecia, mas sabia que aquilo era por ter cultivado aquela queda secreta pelo locutor.

Sentou no banco ao lado de Baekhyun e, sabendo que já estava sendo observado, começou a falar:

— Ganhou vários pontos pela dose de tequila ter sido Jose Cuervo. O açúcar estava no ponto, mas, se precisasse de uma dica, diria para fazer com suco natural de lima. Os artificiais deixam um gosto diferente, mas isso não impediu que ela ficasse deliciosa.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

— Como sabe meu nome? — Sehun perguntou e, pela primeira vez, olhou para Baekhyun e engoliu em seco, tentando não se engasgar. Seu cabelo parecia ter sido tingido de branco recentemente, já que a cor começava a desbotar e a ficar uma mistura de cinza e roxo claro, algo que apenas o favorecia.

Era difícil olhar para ele e não prender a respiração. Sua beleza parecia preencher a visão de Sehun e era como se não pudesse ver mais nada enquanto o encarava. O olhar do outro cintilava com um pouco de malícia e segundas intenções que ficavam escondidos atrás do brilho natural daqueles olhos castanhos.

— Meu querido amigo e melhor bartender dessa cidade me forneceu tal informação. Espero não ter lhe deixado desconfortável.

— Nenhum pouco, Senhor Byun.

Os dois trocaram sorrisos e tomaram mais um gole do drink, fazendo com que as mãos ficassem ocupadas e com que a cabeça pensasse em qualquer outra coisa.

— Me conte, Sehun, como é trabalhar e comer praticamente de graça?

Sehun soltou uma risada e contornou as bordas do copo com o dedo indicador.

— Tem suas vantagens, como essa de comer de graça. — Sorriu — Mas na maioria das vezes é bem cansativo. Não posso pensar em muita coisa enquanto trabalho, preciso manter minha concentração em todos os mínimos detalhes.

— Então eu atrapalhei a sua avaliação?

— Um pouco, mas nada que me custe muito. — Olhou para o locutor que tinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios — Se não tivesse feito isso, teria ido embora chateado.

— Que bom que alcancei suas expectativas.

— Tem muitas outras que ainda preciso descobrir para saber se você é tudo o que eu imaginava.

Com um sorriso, Baekhyun pediu outro copo de whisky enquanto Sehun pediu outra marguerita que já estava sendo preparada levando sua dica em consideração.

— E para você? Como é trabalhar na rádio e ser um dos locutores mais amados de Seul?

— Um dos não, o mais amado. Ralei muito por esse título. — Os dois riram — Mas é incrível, amo trabalhar lá e é bom manter o contato com o povo. Você escuta?

— Todos os dias.

— Bom saber.

— Mesmo? Por quê?

— Gosto de saber que gente bonita me escuta. Acabo tendo mais chances.

Sehun soltou uma risada desacreditada, quase sem humor. Sua cabeça foi levemente para trás e os olhos do locutor pareciam ser incapazes de desviar dos movimentos repentinos que o corpo de Sehun fazia. Toda e qualquer reação não passava despercebida por Baekhyun, que molhava os lábios enquanto mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

— Eu realmente não posso dizer que é mentira.

— Eu já contava com isso.E o que você achou do Blitz?

— Depende, você quer que eu responda como Oh Sehun ou como o crítico Oh Sehun?

— Não pode responder como o Sehunnie?

Sehun que tinha acabado de engolir um pouco da bebida, precisou segurar a risada para que não se afogasse. Cobriu a boca com a mão enquanto procurava ar para respirar direito e Baekhyun manteve o sorriso que rapidamente se transformou em uma risada. Depois de alguns minutos e algumas tentativas falhas de voltar ao assunto sem rir, eles conseguiram continuar a conversa.

— Bom, o Oh Sehun acha que aqui é um ótimo lugar para trazer alguém e jogar conversa fora. O crítico Oh Sehun tinha um certo receio pelo restaurante ser praticamente junto com o bar, mas percebeu que era uma ideia muito estúpida porque todos são muito organizados. E o Sehunnie... não sei. Faz tempo que não exploro essa personalidade.

— Que pena! Estava curioso. — Eles se olharam novamente. — Mas você vai ver, você vem uma vez e fica viciado. Principalmente agora...

— O que tem agora?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, sem desviar o olhar.

— Não conto.

— Baekhyun, eu prometi que não aceito outro trabalho enquanto não descobrir o que mudou no Blitz. As pessoas estão genuinamente curiosas. Não vai me contar?

— Pra você sair correndo e contar pra todo mundo? Eu não! — Sorriu — Preciso aproveitar mais um pouco, depois disso eu te conto.

— E quanto tempo você precisa pra aproveitar mais?

— Não sei. Quando você volta?

A troca de olhares ficou mais intensa e Sehun mordeu os lábios, pensando no que aquilo significava.

— Quer que eu volte?

— Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não.

— Depende. Quando eu voltar, você me conta?

— Acho que você vai ter que testar sua sorte nessa.

— É algo tão secreto assim? Não quero me meter em problemas.

— Não é nada secreto, com o tempo todos irão saber. — Baekhyun inclinou o corpo e ficou um pouco mais próximo de Sehun — Mas assim que é bom. As preliminares são a melhor parte, não acha?

— Só quando a expectativa é muito grande.

— Você parece ser um cara com várias expectativas altas.

— Você nem imagina, Baekhyun.

— E você não planeja me contar algumas delas?

— Assim estraga a surpresa.

Com a proximidade, não era necessário falar. Os dois já sussurravam e algo parecia juntar eles, como um imã. Sehun sentia o coração vacilar sempre que Baekhyun abria a boca para responder seus flertes nenhum pouco velados.

— Exatamente.

— Então você quer me surpreender com esse _“segredo”_ do Blitz?

— Sim. Acho que você não vai se arrepender.

— Se você estiver junto, duvido muito que isso aconteça.

— Não se preocupe, Senhor Oh. Te mostrarei todas as partes, mas algumas coisas você vai ter que procurar sozinho.

— Cuidado, Byun... — Sehun disse em um sussurro que pareceu um suspiro — quem procura acha.

Os dois sabiam que a conversa já não era mais sobre o Blitz ou sobre a reforma, mas nenhum deles ligava. Era difícil demais para Sehun se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse os lábios vermelhos de Baekhyun. Baekhyun, por sua vez, parecia mergulhar naquela mistura de sentimentos e a vontade de sentir o gosto da tequila que sabia que estava na boca de Sehun era perigosa demais.

— Gosto de me arriscar às vezes.

— E eu nunca disse não para um desafio.

A troca de olhares foi quebrada com um sorriso e os dois – que não perceberam que tinham ficado mais próximos – se afastaram, finalmente conseguindo organizar os pensamentos.

— Você pode me dar a conta, por favor?

— Claro.

Sehun entregou o cartão que recebeu quando entrou no lugar e se virou para Baekhyun, que já o encarava.

— Já vai? Mas ainda é cedo...

— Você disse que queria aproveitar... e eu preciso descansar para amanhã.

— Tem um compromisso? Não sabia que críticos eram tão ocupados, principalmente nos sábados.

— Sim, com você.

Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando raciocinar e ver se tinha entendido corretamente.

— Perdão? Perdi algo na conversa?

— Você disse que queria que eu voltasse, tá bom. Amanhã. — Sorriu e deu uma nota para o garçom que tinha terminado de anotar o valor de tudo. Depois, Sehun foi para perto de Baekhyun novamente e estendeu a mão, sem tirar os olhos do locutor. — Boa noite, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun levantou do balcão e ficou de frente para Sehun e a diferença de altura o deixou mais desnorteado, mas manteve a pose. Segurou a mão de Sehun e a força que ambos usaram ali não chegava a machucar e isso apenas aumentou a corrente elétrica que passou pelos dois.

— Boa noite, Oh Sehun. Até amanhã. Não vai pedir meu número?

Sehun puxou levemente o locutor para mais perto de si e quando já estavam próximos o suficiente, sussurrou no ouvido de Baekhyun:

— Se você estiver aqui no Blitz, vai ser muito difícil não te notar.

Sehun deixou um leve beijo na bochecha de Baekhyun, que implorava para que suas pernas não cedessem. Na medida que o outro saía do bar, Baekhyun ia sentando novamente no banco, respirando lentamente. Apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto mordia os lábios e revirava os olhos. Um sorriso malicioso começou a aparecer e, pegando sua bolsa, saiu do balcão e procurou por Kyungsoo. O amigo provavelmente já tinha descido, então se dirigiu ao corredor dos banheiros e foi até o final, abrindo a porta escondida sem fazer um barulho, mantendo o sorriso.

Não sabia no que tinha se metido, mas tinha a impressão que, seja lá o que fosse, iria gostar. E iria gostar muito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só uma curiosidade: enquanto eu escrevia esse capítulo, tomei três taças de vinho. Foi ótimo para me enturmar. Eu amei!


	3. Sexyback.

**WEEKEND**

_ third. _

Nunca pensou que fosse conseguir descer uma escada enquanto estava embriagado. Tudo bem que se encontrava em uma situação totalmente diferente da qual imaginara, mas, ainda assim, era como se estivesse bêbado.

Baekhyun amava dar em cima dos outros. Sentir sua pele esquentar enquanto conversa e ver os pelos se arrepiarem lentamente ao mínimo toque era uma das melhores sensações do mundo, em sua opinião. Fazer isso o lembrava de como é estar vivo e de como sua capacidade de se atrair por palavras bem faladas nunca o desapontava. Com conversas rápidas e algumas trocas de olhares, já conseguia saber se devia investir em um flerte mais elaborado ou não.

Felizmente, o que sentiu ao conversar com Oh Sehun foi o suficiente para querer vê-lo mais uma vez.

As luzes do Disco Blitz pareciam estar mais brilhantes do que já tinha visto. Parecia que, todas as noites, eles apostavam em uma cor diferente para saber o que funcionava naquele lugar incrível. Baekhyun ainda tinha a plena certeza que qualquer iluminação, por mais que trouxesse vários sentimentos no coração de quem entrava, não seria capaz de arrancar a essência do lugar.

Não sabia se esse sentimento que criou pela discoteca era exagero demais. Baekhyun sempre fora muito apegado às suas memórias e o Blitz fazia parte de muitas delas. Sentia que essa nova aquisição da marca o traria muito mais lembranças e tinha a plena certeza que elas seriam ótimas. Seja com os seus melhores amigos ou com  _ qualquer outra pessoa. _

Baekhyun parou no meio de dois sofás de couro para repensar o que acabou de pensar. No momento que pensou em criar lembranças com alguém, o primeiro rosto que apareceu em sua mente fora o do crítico que acabou de conhecer. Mas que merda? Desde quando ele é assim, apressado? Iludido? Sabia muito bem o que esses pensamentos sobre o futuro o trariam, pois já esteve em vários relacionamentos em que não conseguiu manter seus pensamentos presos na sua cabeça e se sentiu sufocado para conseguir alcançar as próprias expectativas.

Todas as vezes teve dor de cabeça como resposta a esse mecanismo ridículo de  _ imaginar _ .

Balançou a cabeça em negação e passou rapidamente os olhos pelo estabelecimento, procurando qualquer pista de onde Chanyeol estava. De relance, viu seu boné preto inconfundível virado para trás enquanto ele mexia a cabeça no ritmo de  _ Smack That  _ do Akon. Passou as mãos no cabelo e foi se sentar no banco na frente do bar, achando que teria algum tempo sozinho para colocar os pensamentos no lugar enquanto bebia mais um copo de whisky.

Mas tinha esquecido que Kyungsoo estava praticamente de plantão esperando por ele.

— Você vai me contar tudo agora.

— E porque eu faria isso?

— Porque se não eu vou, literalmente, proibir você de entrar aqui dentro.

Baekhyun soltou uma risada e apontou para a primeira garrafa de whisky que viu e Kyungsoo encheu seu copo em questão de segundos.

— Ele é muito, muito interessante. Você devia ter ficado para ouvir um pouco da conversa. Foi bem... empolgante.

— Baekhyun, eu saí de lá no começo do papo e de longe já dava pra ver a faísca saindo dos olhos dos dois. Se eu tivesse ficado teria me intrometido, você sabe que é muito difícil eu pensar antes de fazer as coisas quando estou nervoso.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas foi muito bom, mesmo. Acho que você estava se preocupando demais, Soo. Ele pareceu amar o restaurante e eu acho que ele estava parcialmente satisfeito.

— Como assim, parcialmente satisfeito? O que você fez?

— Relaxa, criatura! — Baekhyun disse, tranquilizando o rosto preocupado do amigo com um sorriso — Ele disse que só terminaria a crítica depois que soubesse o motivo do Blitz ter fechado por um mês e, como o bom amigo que sou, prometi a ele que contaria.

— E você contou?

— Vou contar amanhã.

Kyungsoo ficou perplexo por alguns segundos, mas conseguiu digerir as informações e o seu olhar foi suavizando aos poucos. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, mostrando exatamente qual era a sua intenção com toda aquela enrolação.

— Você tem pavor de não aprontar alguma, né?

— Quase isso.

Quando Baekhyun lançou uma piscadela para o amigo, Chanyeol chegou e sentou ao seu lado, respirando rapidamente enquanto gesticulava para Kyungsoo que queria mais um drink.

— Você não perdoa nem o crítico, Byun Baekhyun? Cadê o respeito pelo trabalhador? O cara vem aqui fazer o que é necessário para manter o pão de cada dia e você manda ele embora depois de atiçar o coitado por quase trinta minutos?

— Ah, Chanyeol... se você visse o rosto dele...

— E ainda fez o Kyungsoo fazer o trabalho sujo de chamar ele. Até perguntaria onde está a sua vergonha na cara se não soubesse que você não tem nenhuma!

— Ele já bebeu quantas dessas? — Baekhyun pergunta a Kyungsoo.

— Acho que essa é a terceira. Você sabe como ele é fraco pra bebida...

— Eu estou ótimo! Vocês já me viram bêbado e sabem que eu estou muito bem...

— Ainda... — os dois falam juntos.

— Ainda! —  _ Please Me,  _ da Cardi B e Bruno Mars começa a tocar e o mais alto pula do banco, sem soltar o copo em momento algum — Por que vocês não estão dançando? Vamos dançar, Baek!

— Já vou, Park. Vai lá!

Chanyeol assente com a cabeça e encontra o grupo de funcionários da rádio no meio da pista e começa a dançar com eles, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

— Pensei que eles estivessem tocando apenas músicas dos anos 2000.

— Era essa a intenção, mas eles fogem do conceito algumas vezes. Pare de desviar do assunto! Que horas ele vem?

— Eu não sei, acho que no mesmo horário que hoje. Disse que não queria o meu celular porque seria muito fácil me encontrar no restaurante se eu estivesse lá.

— Ele é bom de papo? Porque parecia. Muito.

— Misericórdia, Soo! — Baekhyun pegou um cubo de gelo que estava dentro de um balde, na parte de dentro do balcão , enquanto Kyungsoo servia outras pessoas — Na hora que ele estava indo embora, quase me segurei nele! Parecia que minhas pernas iam derreter a qualquer segundo. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia algo assim.

— E eu não sei?! Quem teve que aguentar você falando sobre seus encontros fracassados foi eu!

— É, pois é. Mas você não tem direito algum de reclamar! Olha o que eu fiz por você hoje!

— Ah, Byun Baekhyun! Eu te fiz um favor! Você provavelmente teria feito pior se eu não intervisse.

— Provavelmente — sorriu.

— Vai trazer ele amanhã aqui mesmo?

Baekhyun olhou pelos ombros e todas as vezes que encarava a perfeição da arquitetura do lugar, ficava encantado. Sentia-se em um filme. Um filme muito bom.

Olhou para os sofás, as mesas com cadeiras transparentes, as luzes grudadas nos cantos das paredes e fitou a pista de dança, pulsando com as pessoas como se fosse uma só. Depois, olhou para o balcão do bar, colorido, cheio de vida, Encarou Kyungsoo e, com um sorriso de canto, disse, acenando:

— Existem várias coisas aqui que queria mostrar pra ele.

**...**

Era a terceira vez que sua campainha tocava.

Terceira vez.

Mais uma e ele pularia pela sacada e iria embora.

— Oh Sehun, abra essa porta agora!

Ótimo. Agora ele estava batendo na porta  _ sem parar _ .

Ainda eram 18h30. Ele teria tempo para inventar alguma desculpa para Jongin e, de alguma forma, conseguiria explicar o fato de ter esquecido de fazer a bendita da reserva no Blitz. Simplesmente esqueceu.

Tudo bem, ele estava muito ocupado para pensar em algo, mas , ainda  as sim , devia ter lembrado. E se não conseguisse entrar no restaurante? Não queria subir no prédio e ir para o andar da rádio para conseguir o telefone de Baekhyun , mas, se isso era o que precisava fazer para finalmente finalizar aquela pesquisa e descobrir outras coisas que estavam o matando de curiosidade, era isso que iria fazer.

Agora, como faria isso com o seu amigo afobado ao seu lado era um mistério.  Porém , infelizmente, não conseguia dizer não para o garoto.

— Finalmente!

Sehun nem teve tempo de pensar no momento em que abriu a porta, o amigo já foi entrando sem os sapatos e se jogando no sofá.

— Boa noite? — Sehun ainda segurava a porta aberta e foi fechando-a lentamente enquanto Jongin terminava de abrir a mochila que trouxe.

— O que você vai usar? O que eu devia usar?

— Jongin...

— Não vamos combinar roupa, vai ser estranho. Eu me arrumo no seu quarto e você fica aqui na sala.

— Mas... é a minha casa...

— Pois é , amigo, deve ser. Como foi ontem? Quase que venho aqui de madrugada te perguntar o que aconteceu já que você não respondia as minhas mensagens.

Sehun se jogou no sofá ao lado do amigo que ainda tirava roupas da mochila e suspirou.

— Eu ia te contar tudo, mas cheguei em casa e fui dormir direto. Flertar com as pessoas cansa, sabia?

Jongin parou de mexer com as roupas e olhou para Sehun na hora.

— Você flertou? Com o Baekhyun? — O outro concordou com a cabeça e Jongin soltou uma gargalhada, tombando a cabeça para trás. — Nunca na minha vida imaginei que isso aconteceria! Como ele é? Retribuiu?

— Até demais — sorriu.

— E ele vai lá hoje?

— Vai. Por isso temos que conversar.

— Ah, lá vem...

— Jongin, eu fiquei tão entretido com tudo que estava acontecendo que esqueci de fazer nossa reserva. Deixa eu terminar de falar antes de você abrir essa boca! — Jongin fechou a boca na mesma rapidez que a abriu, formando um bico nos lábios — Ele me chamou lá porque diz que vai me mostrar o que aconteceu com o Blitz nesse mês que ele ficou parado e essa é a única informação que eu preciso para terminar o relatório. Se você quiser, pode ir comigo.

— Mas que pergunta mais boba, Oh Sehun! Claro que eu vou!

— Tá bom, mas você precisa se comportar. Deixe para surtar quando chegarmos em casa, pode ser?

—  _ Se  _ chegarmos em casa.

Jongin tinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto e Sehun, olhando de canto para o amigo, sorriu também ao imaginar essa possibilidade. Mas não achava que fosse acontecer.

A única coisa que tinha certeza é que seria uma noite  _ bem  _ longa.

**...**

**Kyungsoo (ele me deu bebida de graça!!):**

Nada ainda.

Por que você simplesmente não espera ele aqui embaixo?

Eu trabalho, sabia?

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

Eu preciso do efeito surpresa!!

E foi você quem me colocou nessa bagunça

O mínimo que deve fazer é me ajudar nela :p

**Kyungsoo (ele me deu bebida de graça!!):**

Seria tudo muito mais fácil se vocês tivessem se organizado como dois ADULTOS.

O que é isso? Ensino médio?

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

Se é eu não sei, mas que ele faz eu me sentir como um adolescente, ele faz.

**Kyungsoo (ele me deu bebida de graça!!)**

Informação demais, Byun. Informação demais.

Baekhyun bloqueou a tela com um sorriso e jogou o celular em cima de si, se ajeitando ainda mais no sofá. Usava um moletom branco meio despojado e sua calça jeans preta favorita. Sentia a ansiedade alcançar todos os nervos do seu corpo, já que seu sangue inteiro parecia pulsar por debaixo da pele. A rádio estava começando a esvaziar e ninguém sabia o motivo dele estar ali, mas todos já estavam tão acostumados com o fato de que a sala principal do escritório era mais uma sala de estar, que não era incomum os funcionários da Atividade se encontrarem ali e ficarem passando a hora.

Já tinha pensado em pegar alguma cerveja do frigobar, mas achou que beberia álcool o suficiente nessa noite. Era o terceiro dia seguido que praticamente madrugava no Blitz levemente bêbado. Felizmente, tendo em mente que precisava de uma boa noite de sono, na noite passada tinha chegado em casa antes das 3h da manhã. Hoje, esperava chegar um pouquinho mais tarde.

Se chegasse.

**Kyungsoo (ele me deu bebida de graça!!)**

Baek, ele chegou.

E tem companhia.

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

Como assim tem companhia?????

**Kyungsoo (ele me deu bebida de graça!!)**

Tem companhia, ué!

Desce que você vê.

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

É homem ou mulher?

Se eu me meti com hétero de novo eu vou dar um soco na minha cara.

**Kyungsoo (ele me deu bebida de graça!!)**

Mulher???

Baekhyun, pelo amor de deus.

Ele é claramente gay.

E é homem. Bem bonito, aliás.

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

Puta merda

Será que é namorado?

**Kyungsoo (ele me deu bebida de graça!!)**

Sinceramente? Não parece

Mas as aparências enganam, né...

Se quer que eu fique um pouco aqui com você, desça logo.

Baekhyun bloqueou o celular novamente e levantou do sofá com um pulo. Nunca tinha se envolvido com alguém em um relacionamento. Pelo menos não que ele saiba.

Ao mesmo tempo que temia pelo o que iria encontrar ao conversar com Sehun, sentia que o crítico não parecia ser esse tipo de pessoa que dá em cima de uma pessoa enquanto está com outro alguém. Mas, por outro lado, conheceu o cara ontem.

Era uma merda criar expectativas.

Chegando perto do Blitz, era impossível reparar em como a fila estava enorme. Suspirou e tentou procurar Kyungsoo para saber se poderia entrar sem toda aquela burocracia. Ao invés do amigo, encontrou Taeyong, que encarou as pessoas na fila e, com um movimento nada discreto, sorriu para Baekhyun e balançou a cabeça, direcionando o locutor para dentro do restaurante.

— Chegou tarde hoje, Baek!

— Como assim? Eu sou um homem muito ocupado e não venho nesse lugar tantas vezes... — Baekhyun disse ironicamente, olhando para um grupo de amigos que estavam na fila e o encarava com sorrisos. Os cumprimentou e sussurrou para Taeyong:

— Kyungsoo já desceu?

— Não, está no mesmo lugar de sempre.

— Então tá.

O vento do ar condicionado, grudado na parede em cima da porta, o encontrou quase que imediatamente. Passou rapidamente os olhos pelas mesas procurando por Sehun, mas nenhum sinal do crítico. Começou a ir na direção do balcão e se surpreendeu ao ver, de longe, Kyungsoo conversando com ele e seu acompanhante.

Respirou fundo e se acomodou no banco ao lado esquerdo de Sehun, sem olhar no rosto do crítico.

— Uma marguerita, por favor. Dizem que se fizer com suco natural de lima ela fica ainda melhor.

— Quem foi o babaca que disse isso? Acho que ele devia rever seus conceitos.

Baekhyun virou o rosto para o crítico, que ainda tinha o mesmo brilho no olhar que na noite anterior. Baekhyun não conseguiu conter o sorriso no canto e, mesmo sem saber quem era aquele homem sentado do outro lado dele, não conseguiu se segurar.

— Não... ele me pareceu ser uma pessoa boa. Concordei com várias falas dele quando o conheci . — sorriu.

Baekhyun ouviu Kyungsoo pigarrear e sentiu, naquele momento, que com certeza sairia daquele banco com um roxo na cara. Seus olhos encontraram o do amigo, que tinha um sorriso genuíno no rosto e segurava o copo com a marguerita pronta.

Sehun finalmente desviou o olhar ao sentir Jongin discretamente apertar sua cintura. O amigo parecia mais extasiado com os flertes descarados de Baekhyun do que a própria v í tima daquelas frases.

— Baek, esse é Jongin, meu melhor amigo. Jongin, esse é Baekhyun.

— Prazer, Jongin.

— O prazer é meu, Baekhyun. Eu escuto muito a Ativa, sou seu fã!

Os dois apertaram as mãos e Baekhyun sentiu que podia respirar agora, por mais que não estivesse totalmente certo que aquela amizade era mesmo apenas uma amizade.

— Obrigado! E me desculpa. Deve ser difícil ouvir as besteiras que eu falo. Elas normalmente soam melhor na minha cabeça.

— Imagina! Eu realmente te acho engraçado.

Os três sorriram e, quando Sehun abriu a boca para falar algo, Baekhyun o atropelou.

— Então, amigos, é? Mesmo?

— Sim, amigos. — Sehun sorriu. — Te deixei tão curioso assim?

— Não sei se curioso é a palavra certa, mas certamente fiquei intrigado.

— Imagine, eu e o Sehun! Quer dizer, ele até tentou, né! Mas eu sou muita areia pro caminhão dele. — Jongin sorriu e, quando sentiu o olhar severo de Sehun em si, voltou a falar — Não que você seja pouca areia pra ele, Baek, não é isso! É o contrário, na verdade. Acho você bonito demais pra ele, mas cada um com seu gosto, né. Sei que a lábia dele tem seus alcances...

— Jongin, para de falar...

— Menti? Não menti.

— Eu particularmente acho o Sehun muito mais bonito que o Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo disse, enquanto preparava outro copo — A postura dele é mil vezes melhor que a desse garoto e ele é anos luz mais responsável e educado que o Byun.

— E alguém te chamou na conversa? — Baekhyun disse, sendo ignorado por todos.

— Mas o Sehun não tem as coxas do Baekhyun. — Disse Jongin.

Kyungsoo analisou Baekhyun que ouvia aquela conversa como se ela não estivesse realmente acontecendo. O bartender fez um bico com os lábios e concordou com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso pequeno logo em seguida.

— É um bom argumento.

— Vocês estão realmente falando disso? — Baekhyun trocava o olhar entre Kyungsoo e Jongin, indignado. — Os temas do assunto estão bem aqui, caso vocês se esqueceram.

— Bom, ele está certo. — Sehun disse, sorrindo de canto e encarando Baekhyun. — Você realmente tem um belo par de coxas.

No mesmo segundo Baekhyun esqueceu dos outros dois que estavam ali perto e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Sehun, sentindo um sorriso crescer em seus lábios lentamente. Seu foco sa í a dos olhos do outro e descia para a boca do mesmo, que também tinha os cantos levemente curvados em um sorriso e seus lábios pareciam ter sido recém-molhados, já que estavam em um tom vermelho cereja que fazia Baekhyun ter pensamentos muito mais avançados do que os que teve na noite passada.

— Se você diz, eu acredito.

— Por quê?

— Porque confio em você.

Sehun tombou levemente a cabeça para baixo e, depois de tomar um gole de seu vinho branco, fez questão de manter o olhar preso em Baekhyun enquanto falava:

— Pois não devia.

— E por que não?

— Porque — Sehun se inclinou e, colocando uma mão na coxa direita de Baekhyun, chegou com a boca em seu ouvido, sussurrando o mais baixo que conseguia, mas mantendo a certeza que ele conseguiria o ouvir — as vontades que eu tenho de deixar algumas marcas nelas não são exatamente benéficas para sua pele, entende?

Baekhyun sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar e, sem perceber, fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia a frase de Sehun ecoar em sua cabeça, tentando assimilar tudo o que aquele homem foi capaz de fazê-lo sentir com algumas palavras. Sehun, que tinha segurado o ar alguns segundos atrás, soltou-o no pescoço de Baekhyun que, involuntariamente, sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer.

A coxa de Baekhyun não tinha mais o peso da mão de Sehun, mas sua pele mantinha o calor dele ali por algum motivo, o que fez com que fosse quase impossível para Baekhyun esquecer do mínimo toque que tinham trocado naquele momento.

Enquanto Sehun se afastava lentamente, Baekhyun puxou ar e se forçou a se acalmar. Não podia sair assim, visivelmente abalado.

Ele não podia estar um passo atrás de Sehun.

— Então é assim que você quer jogar? — Baekhyun ergueu os olhos para Sehun, que mexia levemente a mão para que o vinho dentro da taça rodasse. O olhar indelicado ainda estava ali e, não conseguindo ignorar esse detalhe, Baekhyun continuou. — Então é assim que vai ser. Vamos ver quem vai implorar primeiro.

**...**

Baekhyun estava prestes a sair daquela mesa e ir pedir para alguém diminuir a temperatura do ar condicionado.

Estava muito quente ali dentro.

Não queria levar Sehun e Jongin para o Disco assim, de primeira. Decidiu que faria tudo bem devagar, apenas para aumentar a curiosidade que sabia que os dois estavam tentando não demonstrar.

A conversa fluía perfeitamente. Kyungsoo conseguiu trocar com outro funcionário e, enquanto estivesse lá em cima, não trabalharia, porém, ficaria no bar do Disco quando descesse. Pessoalmente, Baekhyun estava bem feliz com a escolha do amigo em o acompanhar naquela pequena aventura, mas começava a achar que o motivo para estar ali, sentado na mesa beliscando um prato de batata frita, não era bem por causa de Baekhyun.

— Eles estão bem amiguinhos, não?

Sehun perguntou, trazendo o locutor para a realidade novamente. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado com Kyungsoo e Jongin na sua frente, conversando animadamente sobre algum assunto que não conseguia ouvir, parte pelo fato de não se importar e de não c _ onseguir  _ prestar atenção.

A mão esquerda de Sehun estava posicionada na cintura de Baekhyun por trás, abraçando todo seu corpo com um braço só. Seus dedos, que pareciam ser incapazes de conseguir qualquer calma, acariciava seu corpo por cima da blusa. Baekhyun sabia que, pouco a pouco, sua roupa estava subindo e logo o contato seria pele com pele.

O jeito que Sehun o olhava fazia com que sua mente desligasse por alguns segundos. Se não fosse a competição imaginária que Baekhyun começou na própria cabeça, não seria capaz de aguentar. Se dependesse do modo com que seu corpo e sua mente respondiam ao menor sinal de interesse do crítico, Baekhyun já teria o levado para um lugar mais privado faz algum tempo.

Alguns minutos atrás, precisou pensar em um milhão de coisas que fizessem ele se lembrar que não podia simplesmente levar ele até o seu carro e beijar aquela boca que não parava de brincar com o maldito canudo que ele usava para tomar o refrigerante.

— Pois é. Não satisfeito em tirar minha sanidade, decidiu tirar o meu melhor amigo de mim também?

Sehun cerrou os olhos quando sorriu e, puxando levemente o ar, encostou os lábios na orelha de Baekhyun. Sua mão direita agora estava em cima do braço do locutor e, na medida que ia falando, deslizava o seu dedo indicador na pele do outro, indo para cima e voltando para baixo.

— Como assim, tirar sua sanidade? Eu nem fiz nada ainda.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e fechou os olhos rapidamente. Era isso. Não podia mais aguentar essa provocação toda sem revidar. O seu limite era esse.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, era como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse pegando fogo. Molhou os lábios e encarou Sehun, tentando conter as palavras que vinham na sua cabeça e queriam mais que tudo sair de sua boca.

_ Vai ter hora para isso,  _ pensou.

— E o que exatamente você está planejando em fazer, Senhor Oh? Não acha que a nossa brincadeira pode estar indo longe demais?

— Por mais que eu seja bom com palavras, tem coisas que prefiro demonstrar.

— Bom, eu sou o total oposto. — Baekhyun encostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá que estavam e puxou Sehun pelo colarinho da camisa social que usava lentamente. Sem tirar os olhos do crítico, o deixou próximo o suficiente para que não tivesse outro lugar para olhar que não fosse os lábios do outro. Raspando a bochecha na bochecha de Sehun, trouxe ele para mais perto e fez questão que os seus lábios encostassem no lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto falava — Sou bem comunicativo. Gosto de falar sobre como o jeito que você acaricia minha cintura me faz imaginar o que os seus dedos conseguem fazer e, quando você coloca essa  _ porra  _ de canudo na boca, eu penso quais movimentos a sua língua pode fazer em outro lugar...

Baekhyun sabia que, se não tivesse chegado no ponto fraco do outro, foi bem perto. A mão de Sehun que descansava em sua cintura apertou sua pele tão forte que Baekhyun abriu a boca e deixou um suspiro alto sair enquanto ainda mantinha os lábios colados na orelha do outro. Os pelos de Sehun estavam arrepiados e Baekhyun conseguia ver pelo canto do olho que seus cílios tremiam devido a força que ele fazia para manter os olhos fechados.

— É... vocês querem mais algo? — Kyungsoo falou, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

Sehun prontamente se afastou, sem conseguir encarar Baekhyun, que mordia o lábio inferior e mantinha a cabeça encostada no sofá, sorrindo de canto.

— Eu já estou satisfeito — disse, levantando a cabeça e pousando a mão no meio das costas de Sehun, fazendo desenhos imaginários em cima da camisa do outro.

— Eu ainda não. — disse o crítico, olhando de Baekhyun para Kyungsoo — Me lembro bem que f o i prometido um tour completo pelo estabelecimento.

Kyungsoo puxou as mangas para baixo e encarou o relógio em seu pulso. Baekhyun percebeu que Jongin acompanhou esse movimento com olhos levemente curiosos. Sorriu e continuou dando voltas com o dedo indicador nas costas de Sehun.

— Já são 22h30. Acho que o horário já está bom, né Baek?

— Você quem manda.

— Então vamos.

Quando todos saíram da mesa, Kyungsoo foi até o caixa, pedir que guardassem a conta e mandasse para o disco. Baekhyun, Sehun e Jongin ficaram esperando em frente ao corredor do banheiro, todos cheios de expectativa.

— Calma aí, agora que caiu a minha ficha de que estamos indo para um lugar que não conhecemos com dois desconhecidos. O que me garante que vamos sair dessa montanha-russa vivos?

— Nada. — Kyungsoo apareceu, com um sorriso no rosto. — Mas eu te garanto que você vai querer ver isso.

Com Kyungsoo guiando, os três entraram no corredor e foram até o final. Baekhyun esbarrava em Sehun toda hora, propositalmente. Gostava muito da sensação que tinha no corpo quando encostava no outro, mesmo que fosse por momentos muito breves.

Kyungsoo tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta, revelando a escada e a pouca iluminação que vinha da única lâmpada vermelha no teto. Baekhyun não conseguia esconder a curiosidade que tinha quando olhava para os olhos de Sehun e Jongin, se perguntando se foi isso que estava estampado em seu rosto quando conheceu o disco pela primeira vez. Tinha algo de mágico em ser uma das primeiras pessoas a conhecer o Disco Blitz e agora sabia que os outros dois iriam compartilhar do mesmo sentimento.

O armário continuava no mesmo lugar e Baekhyun fez questão de tirar o casaco preto que Sehun levava sob os ombros com a maior calma do mundo. O jeito que a pele do pescoço de Sehun parecia brilhar diante de seus olhos fazia com que Baekhyun se obrigasse a respirar para não passar a língua ali e deixar o maior número de marcas que conseguisse.

Colocou o casaco de Sehun em um dos buracos e guardou algumas coisas suas junto. Ao pararem diante da porta, Baekhyun, que estava atrás do crítico, tampou o olhar do mesmo com as próprias mãos. Sorriu ao ver que Sehun também sorriu de canto e, inclinando-se um pouco para cima, sussurrou:

— Acho que a sensação deve ser melhor assim, sem nem esperar o que está por vir.

Kyungsoo abriu a porta e  _ Give it to me  _ do Timbaland chegou ao ouvido de todos os quatro. Ao darem o primeiro passo dentro do disco, Baekhyun tirou a mão dos olhos de Sehun e apreciou a vista que tinha nesse exato momento.

Os olhos do crítico começaram a se acostumar com as luzes neon e Baekhyun jurava que conseguia ver o disco inteiro pelos olhos brilhantes do outro. As pessoas que dançavam na pista de dança pareciam refletir em seu olhar, e isso não era diferente de Jongin.

— Puta que pariu! Caralho! Kyungsoo! Meu Deus!

— Eu disse, não disse?

Baekhyun apareceu na frente de Sehun, fazendo com que o outro o olhasse. Quando ele finalmente encarou Baekhyun, o locutor soube que o sorriso em seu rosto era muito mais do que provocação.

Era puro desejo e gratificação por estar certo. E, pelo jeito, Sehun também tinha percebido.

— E então, Senhor Oh? Valeu a pena  a  espera?

Antes que conseguisse pensar, o braço esquerdo de Sehun puxava Baekhyun para mais perto e, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos lábios do locutor, disse alto o suficiente para que ele conseguisse escutar apesar da música.

— Não sei, Byun Baekhyun. Você quem vai me dizer se valeu a pena.

Sehun, sem soltar a cintura do outro, alcançou os lábios de Baekhyun com a outra mão e, com o dedo polegar, contornou os traços de sua boca. O desenho esculpido perfeitamente do lábio superior do outro parecia ter sido feito para o seu toque, já que sentiu o corpo inteiro do locutor se estremecer em seu braço.

— Você sabe que vai ter que fazer muito mais do que isso, não sabe?

— Suas palavras querem me dizer uma coisa — falou, aproximando-se ainda mais do outro e ficando perigosamente perto de sua boca — mas sua voz meio quebrada me diz outra totalmente diferente.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, levantando o olhar e se afastando apenas o suficiente para conseguir ver os olhos do outro.

— E a minha voz é a única prova que você tem contra mim?

— Não. — Sehun aproxima-se dele novamente e inclina a cabeça para baixo. Quando seus dedos se entrelaçam com os cabelos cinza de Baekhyun, o pescoço dele fica totalmente a mostra, o que faz Sehun sorrir. Automaticamente ele se aproxima de Baekhyun e, quando abaixa o rosto, passa alguns segundos com seus lábios beijando uma de suas veias saltadas e ele os mant é m ali, sentindo sua pulsação inacreditavelmente alterada. — Seus batimentos cardíacos também me ajudam, mas os seus olhos são a única resposta que eu preciso.

Baekhyun sorri ao perceber aquela aproximação inesperada e começa a dar passos para trás, sabendo que Sehun o seguiria. Ao chegarem no meio da pista de dança, perdidos entre dezenas de corpos se movimentando, Baekhyun se afasta de Sehun , mas fica perto o suficiente para que eles não se percam entre o povo.  _ Sexyback _ começa a tocar e Baekhyun sente seu corpo se movimentando impulsivamente.

Sehun encontra as mãos de Baekhyun e fica novamente perigosamente perto do outro. Seus corpos parecem encontrar o ritmo perfeito para que dancem enquanto ficam próximos assim. Além da música, Sehun começa a ouvir a voz de Baekhyun sussurrando ao seu lado, e apura o ouvido para que consiga prestar atenção em como sua voz está pesada e carregada com desejo.

—  _ You see these shackles baby I’m your slave, I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave… It’s just that no one makes me feel this way… _

Ao erguer o rosto, Baekhyun sorri ao ver Sehun revirando levemente os olhos. Sente o corpo inteiro estremecer quando a mão dele desliza para dentro de seu moletom e o toque gelado de seus dedos vão de encontro com o calor de suas costas. Lentamente, Sehun desce os dedos até a cintura de Baekhyun e o puxa para mais perto.

Baekhyun joga a cabeça para trás e Sehun trilha seu pescoço com a ponta do nariz e suas pernas cedem assim como todos os pensamentos que tinha na cabeça. Na medida em que Sehun chega mais perto de sua orelha, Baekhyun vai ficando cada vez mais tonto e as suas mãos se segurando nos braços duros do crítico é a única coisa que faz ele lembrar que realmente está ali.

— Eu preciso de uma bebida. — Diz Sehun, agora com um sorriso no rosto.

Agora é a vez de Baekhyun revirar os olhos, mas ele entende o propósito daquela pausa. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia que podiam acelerar tudo de uma vez, gostava demais de sentir que estava segurando algo até o momento que não fosse mais aguentar.

Mas sua missão era que Sehun fosse aquele quem ia pedir para parar.

— Vamos, conheço uma mesa ótima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiai...


	4. Me mata si te demoras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou nem falar nada. Esse disco blitz... aiai esse disco blitz...

**WEEKEND.**

_ fourth. _

— Quanto tempo você acha que eles vão aguentar?

— Sinceramente? — Jongin olha para Kyungsoo e sorri. — No máximo 2 horas. E você?

— Acho que duas horas é um bom horário, mas o Baekhyun é muito teimoso. Duas horas e meia.

— É praticamente a mesma coisa!

— Ah, não é! Agora são quase 23 horas, então lá pelas 1h da manhã eles vão estar levemente bêbados. Pelas 1h30, muita coisa pode acontecer.

— Realmente, mas ainda acho que é praticamente a mesma coisa. Você devia dar um intervalo de 30 minutos entre um palpite e outro.

— Então vou dizer 3 horas e não se fala mais nisso.

— Vamos ficar olhando para o seu relógio a noite inteira, então.

— Jongin, você não precisa ficar aqui, de verdade. — Kyungsoo diz, com a voz mais suave. — Não tem tanta gente, mas eu ainda preciso ficar trabalhando e você tem que se divertir.

— Eu já estou me divertindo, Soo. Tudo bem se eu te chamar assim?

— Depende. Quais são as suas intenções?

— As melhores! — Jongin sorriu, com os olhos brilhando. — Eu não tenho dinheiro para ficar vindo aqui no Blitz toda semana, mas sempre que puder vou aparecer por aqui para ficar te enchendo o saco enquanto você tenta trabalhar.

Kyungsoo solta uma risada baixa e Jongin acompanha os detalhes do bartender com muito cuidado e curiosidade. Quando ele sorri, seus olhos quase se fecham e seu nariz se contorce um pouco e, para Jongin, é esse detalhe que faz com que ele fique mais adorável ainda.

— O que você está olhando? — Kyungsoo perguntou, levantando o olhar brevemente. — Se está curioso com algo, pode me perguntar.

— Sabia que quando você sorri, sua boca praticamente forma um coração?

Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos, em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, ambos soltam uma gargalhada discreta e ficam assim por meio minuto.

— Desculpa, Kyungsoo. Não queria ser invasivo.

— Não, Jongin. Não foi. — Ele sorri enquanto coloca dois cubos de gelo em um copo e entrega para outro cliente. — Eu gostei. E não, nunca percebi.

— Bom, agora você sabe.

— Agora eu sei — concordou. — E você não consegue não mexer o corpo quando está gargalhando. Na primeira vez, você só jogou a cabeça para trás e agora ficou fazendo vários movimentos com as mãos. — Jongin lentamente diminui o sorriso e assume uma expressão mais séria no rosto enquanto encara Kyungsoo que o encara de volta, tentando entender o problema no que acabou de dizer. — Agora eu fui invasivo?

— Não, eu só… fiquei chocado. Não pensei que você estava prestando tanta atenção em mim assim.

— Eu gosto de observar muitas coisas, Jongin. 

— Então eu sou algo que você vai ficar observando?

— Pode-se dizer que sim, pelo menos por hoje. — Ele olha para Jongin e, logo depois, desvia para outro lugar. — Eles estão vindo.

— Eu quero uma taça de vinho. — Baekhyun diz para Sehun que assente com a cabeça. O locutor lança uma piscadela para Kyungsoo que sorri vendo ele ir sentar em uma das mesas mais discretas do Disco , mas, felizmente, na sua linha de visão para que conseguisse cronometrar o tempo e ver se ele ou Jongin tinham ganho a bendita aposta.

— Uma taça de vinho e um copo com whisky e gelo, por favor. — Kyungsoo assentiu com a cabeça e foi até o canto do bar pegar o vinho favorito de Baekhyun. — Está se divertindo, Kim?

— Surpreendentemente, sim. Acho que nem preciso perguntar para você, né , Oh Sehun? Você nem se dá o trabalho de fingir.

— Só vou dizer que eu achei uma ótima ideia termos vindo de Uber. Pelo jeito, vamos para casas diferentes.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Eu vou com o Baekhyun e você com o Kyungsoo.

— O quê? — Jongin exclamou com uma voz mais fina do que pretendia. Forçou uma risada para o amigo e balançou a cabeça em negação. — Já está bêbado, é? Eu e o Kyungsoo somos só amigos. Nem isso, pelo amor de Deus! Eu acabei de conhecer o cara!

— Ah, Jongin! Quem não te conhece que te compre! — Nesse momento, Kyungsoo apareceu na frente dos dois com os pedidos em mãos e entregou para Sehun com um sorriso que foi prontamente retribuído pelo crítico. Ao pegar as duas bebidas, sussurrou para Jongin: — Você está louquinho pra ficar a sós com ele que eu te conheço! Cuide bem do meu Nini, Kyungsoo! — Disse ele, já se afastando. Jongin olhou para Kyungsoo com o rosto vermelho, mas se sentiu melhor ao ver o sorriso no rosto do outro.

— Ele já está começando a ficar bêbado. Acho que nós dois vamos perder a aposta — sorriu.

— Nini? — Kyungsoo repetiu o apelido, ignorando o assunto que Jongin tentara trazer para a conversa. — É um lindo apelido. É muito pessoal?

— Pior que não. — Tomou um gole da sua cerveja e sorriu. — Ele me apelidou assim quando viramos amigos e normalmente usa só para me irritar e de maneira fofa quando está começando a ficar bêbado.

— Então você não gosta?

— Do quê?

— Do apelido.

— Não é o meu preferido...

— E se eu te chamar de Nini? — Kyungsoo se apoiou no balcão com os cotovelos para chegar mais perto de Jongin, que estava com a garrafa de cerveja parada no ar, sem conseguir se mexer. — Você acha que pode começar a gostar?

Kyungsoo acompanhou as reações de Jongin para saber se ele estava confortável naquela situação. O jeito que o seu pomo de adão mexeu levemente após o moreno engolir em seco fez o outro suspirar baixinho, tendo a total noção de que suas palavras tinham acertado em algum lugar.

— É, — Jongin disse depois de tomar um gole da cerveja e colocar a garrafa em cima do balcão, sem tirar os olhos de Kyungsoo — acho que isso vai me ajudar a gostar um pouco mais.

* * *

— Verdade.

Sehun passou os olhos pelo disco e sorriu quando a pergunta perfeita apareceu em sua cabeça.

— Você já ficou com algum fã seu?

— Ah, Sehun, sério? Eu nem tenho fãs.

— Vamos, Baekhyun. Não se faça de bobo.

— Mas é verdade! — Ele sorriu, mantendo o rosto impassível por alguns segundos e cedendo logo depois. — Tá bom... acho que uns cinco?

— Cinco? — Sehun abriu a boca, desacreditado. — E ninguém nunca descobriu?

— Não é como se eu fosse um idol, né. As pessoas me conhecem e fica por isso, ninguém realmente quer saber da minha vida. Você é o primeiro curioso que fica me perguntando detalhes que nem eu lembro.

— Você sempre foi meio que um mistério para mim. Gosto de saber mais coisas sobre sua pessoa altamente misteriosa.

— E tem mais algo que você queira urgentemente saber?

— Quando você ficou com esses fãs, demorou para ceder assim como está fazendo agora?

Baekhyun soltou uma risada tão alta que um casal que estava dançando próximo deles, virou o rosto para saber de onde veio o barulho. Sehun sorri enquanto vê a cabeça do outro tombar para trás enquanto ele ainda gargalha e depois volta a encará-lo.

— Já está desistindo, Oh Sehun? Achei que fosse demorar mais tempo.

— Quem disse que estou desistindo? Só estou curioso.

— Você é curioso demais, Senhor Oh. Não acha que isso está te afetando um pouco?

— Admito que um pouco. Você floresce sentimentos em mim que eu nem sabia que tinha.

— E você gosta?

A troca de olhares era, com certeza, o fator que mais deixava Baekhyun com sensação de desmaio. Algo queimava nos olhos de Sehun e isso só acontecia quando ele estava ali, na sua frente. Estavam sentados em um sofá preto de couro e apenas uma mesa redonda baixa de vidro os separava. Por mais que estivessem em uma distância segura, Baekhyun sentia que aquela conversa era mais perigosa do que qualquer outra que eles tiveram naqueles momentos a sós.

E ele, de certa forma, gostava bastante do perigoso quando se tratava de Oh Sehun.

— Gosto. Até demais.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso de canto e Baekhyun bateu uma mão na outra.

— Minha vez. Verdade ou desafio?

— Não confio em você o suficiente para te confiar um desafio, então , verdade.

— Assim fica sem graça, não acha?

— Na próxima vez você pede desafio então, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juntou os lábios e os soltou com um estalo, respirando fundo. Seu nome sa í a da boca de Sehun com um tom de provocação alto demais para a sua sanidade.

— Em uma escala de 0 a 10, qual a chance de sairmos daqui sem  nos beijar mos ?

— 0.

Ele sabia que não devia ter feito essa pergunta. Sua réplica bem pensada estava pronta em sua cabeça caso a resposta de Sehun fosse um número baixo, mas algo na certeza que o crítico respondeu, sem hesitar, fez com que a respiração de Baekhyun ficasse mais pesada enquanto via o olhar intenso que lhe era dado do outro lado da mesa. O sorriso nos lábios dele era algo que Baekhyun sentia que precisava ignorar, pois, se continuasse prestando atenção nas linhas bem desenhadas da boca de Sehun, não seria capaz de aguentar por muito mais tempo. Sua vontade de ganhar aquela mini competição estava diminuindo de intensidade a cada minuto que passava ao lado do crítico sem poder tocá-lo.

— Minha vez, não? — Sehun se inclinou para frente, como se estivesse desafiando Baekhyun, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça e rezou para que seu corpo parasse de tremer logo. — Verdade ou desafio, Baekhyun?

— Desafio. — Sua voz era como um suspiro baixo, mas sabia que não precisava repetir já que Sehun só tirava os olhos de seu lábio para o encarar.

— Desafio você a me contar o que ela significa.

— Ela?

Sehun saiu do sofá que estava sentado e deu a volta, sentando ao lado de Baekhyun com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

— A sua tatuagem.

Os próximos movimentos pegam Baekhyun de surpresa, por isso a única reação que p ô de ter era prender a respiração e só soltar o ar quando fosse seguro.

A mão de Sehun puxou seu braço direito com força o suficiente para que pensamentos muito mais impuros passassem por sua cabeça. Lentamente, com a outra mão, o crítico começou a puxar a manga do moletom de Baekhyun para baixo, deixando à mostra seu antebraço com o desenho de um microfone envolto por flores e mandalas.

— Não está um pouco óbvio? — Sorriu.

— É... mas eu gosto de ouvir você falar.

Baekhyun não conseguia ignorar o fato de que Sehun estava chegando cada vez mais perto e sua mão não sa í a de sua pele. Seus dedos ainda seguravam seu braço e pareciam estar colados em cima de sua tatuagem.

— É o microfone que eu uso na rádio. Tirei uma foto e pedi para a tatuadora desenhar ele e enfeitar do jeito que ela quisesse. Ela me explicou o significado das flores, eu não liguei muito, mas achei muito bonito. Não?

— Muito bonito mesmo. — Sehun disse, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Baekhyun. Em algum momento o crítico começou a acariciar a tatuagem com o dedo polegar e ele conseguia sentir o contorno do desenho passando por suas digitais. Enquanto esse toque acontecia, a troca de olhares entre os dois foi ficando cada vez mais intensa e Baekhyun abriu levemente a boca, puxando ar para dentro do corpo.

Não sabia dizer se foi automático ou não, mas eles pareciam se aproximar como dois imãs. A respiração desregulada era algo perceptível para ambos e a ansiedade fazendo com que todas as borboletas do mundo voassem em suas barrigas já era uma sensação familiarizada para eles.

— Acho que não aguento por mais tempo . — admite Sehun.

— Você quer que eu te beije, Senhor Oh?

— Em meio das milhares de coisas que eu quero fazer com você, essa está na lista, sim. — Sorriu. — Não sei... acho que consigo aguentar por mais um tempo. E você, Byun Baekhyun? Quer que eu te beije?

Com uma rapidez quase imperceptível, Baekhyun empurrou a mão de Sehun para trás e passou sua perna em cima das dele. Seu joelho direito batia na curva do sofá e ele agora estava no colo do crítico, com cada perna no lugar que parecia ser o mais certo possível.

Inclinando a cabeça, Baekhyun chegou mais perto de Sehun e sussurrou:

— Eu te desafio a isso.

Sehun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Baekhyun soltou os braços do outro lentamente enquanto apreciava o crítico quase perder o controle. Quando ele abriu os olhos, Baekhyun o esperava com um sorriso intimidador.

— Cuidado, Byun. Não faça desafios para alguém que é perfeitamente capaz de cumpri-los.

Baekhyun soltou o ar pela boca quando sentiu os dedos indicadores de Sehun passar pela parte de trás de suas coxas e fazer caminhos repletos de zigue-zagues, de baixo para cima.

Seu corpo não podia estar mais arrepiado e sua respiração não podia estar mais pesada. O rosto de Sehun estava praticamente enterrado em seu pescoço enquanto seus dedos ainda trilhavam um caminho pela sua pele que era desconhecido até mesmo para Baekhyun. Era como se ele estivesse contornando cada detalhe de seu corpo, desde suas coxas até os cantos de sua bunda e, a partir daí, eles começaram a desbravar suas costas por baixo do moletom.

As digitais de Sehun patinavam lentamente pela sua pele e seu dedo indicador era o feitor de todo o trabalho, era como se ele soubesse onde tocar e quando tocar. Enquanto um descia pelas laterais de seu corpo, passando por tod o s os seus detalhes e todas as suas curvas, o outro subia e descia pelo meio, sentindo seus pelos se eriçarem e não deixando o corpo de Baekhyun ter outra reação além de estufar o peito e arquear as costas.

Não tinha prestado atenção na música que tocava até o momento que Sehun começou a sussurrar a letra em seu ouvido, agora com uma mão apertando a parte de trás de sua coxa enquanto a outra deslizava com a ponta da unha pelas suas costas nuas.

—  _ Baby don’t you mind if I do exactly what you like, times two...  _ — Baekhyun sorri e sua mão vai diretamente para a nuca de Sehun, onde leva o seu tempo e, pela parte de trás, entrelaça os dedos nos cabelos finos do crítico que afasta o rosto do corpo de Baekhyun o suficiente para que consiga olhar seus olhos. — Espero que essa não seja a única vez que você fica em cima de mim.

— Nem terminou a primeira experiência e já está contando com a próxima, Oh? — Baekhyun desliza mais as pernas e se encaixa no colo de Sehun, sentindo ainda mais sua ereção entre as coxas. — Mas tem tantas coisas que eu quero fazer hoje que ainda não fiz...

As mãos de Sehun param na cintura de Baekhyun e, de algum jeito, aproxima ainda mais o corpo dele no seu. Sua cabeça tomba para trás e fica se apoiando na parte de cima do sofá por um tempo e, quando volta, sussurra:

— Acho que perdi, Baekhyun.

Seus rostos já estão tão próximos que seus narizes se encontram e Baekhyun sorri com esse toque, finalmente cedendo.

— Foi um bom primeiro tempo, Senhor Oh. Estou ansioso para o próximo.

Sehun se aproxima ainda mais e Baekhyun provoca indo levemente com o rosto para trás. Sehun sente quase que um rosnado sair de sua garganta e, sem paciência, puxa os cabelos platinados para perto de si e cola seus lábios.

O selar é, no começo, inocente e juvenil. Sehun abre a boca segundos depois, tomando os lábios de Baekhyun para si lentamente, acostumando-se com o calor do corpo do outro. Baekhyun quebra o contato se afastando minimamente e volta para perto de Sehun com um objetivo ainda maior. Sua língua desliza pelos lábios vermelhos do crítico como se pedisse permissão e, segundos depois, a boca de Sehun se abre e tudo fica muito mais quente.

Instantaneamente, os dois se apertam um contra o outro. Sehun aperta a cintura de Baekhyun como se quisesse deixar marcas e Baekhyun segura os fios de cabelo de Sehun como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que o mantesse de pé.

O beijo lento começa a ficar cada vez mais intenso e voraz. Suas bocas trabalham em perfeita sincronia como se já se conhecessem antes e essa familiaridade com o contato os fazem estremecer. O som dos estalos do beijo ficam cada vez mais altos na medida em que a velocidade aumenta e Baekhyun não consegue segurar o riso para si quando percebe que não tem como chegar mais perto de Sehun.

— Desse jeito vamos desafiar leis físicas, sabia?

— E isso seria uma má ideia? — Sehun pergunta, mordendo o lábio inferior de Baekhyun levemente e afastando o rosto do de Baekhyun o suficiente para que o contato se quebrasse com um estalo. Os lábios vermelhos do outro são um obstáculo e tanto para Sehun, que usa toda a força para desviar os olhos dali e encarar os olhos do locutor.

— Não, Senhor Oh. — Baekhyun diz, com um sorriso de canto. — Não seria.

* * *

— Uma hora.

— E quinze minutos.

Kyungsoo e Jongin olham para a mesa onde Baekhyun e Sehun estão com sorrisos no rosto. Mesmo de longe, a tensão sexual entre os dois era visível e Kyungsoo estava surpreso, para ser sincero. Não sabia que Baekhyun conseguia aguentar tanta coisa por tanto tempo.

Ele mesmo não estava aguentando.

— Bom, isso significa que eu ganhei a aposta.

— O quê? — Kyungsoo desvia o olhar dos dois para encarar Jongin. — Desde quando?

— Desde que eu falei que eles iriam aguentar 2 horas. O meu palpite foi o mais perto. — Jongin dá de ombros, tomando um gole da sua terceira garrafa de cerveja.

— Isso não é ganhar aposta e você sabe disso!

— Claro que é! Se eu cheguei mais perto, eu ganho.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Kyungsoo começa, sorrindo. — Nós não apostamos de verdade, em momento algum.

— Claro que apostamos. Estava explícito que era uma aposta, Do Kyungsoo. Não tente me enganar.

— Então o que eu ganho?

Jongin parou para pensar e encarou Kyungsoo com um sorriso brincalhão.

— Bom, primeiro que  _ você  _ não ganha, né. Já disse que...

— Você entendeu! — disse, gargalhando.

— Tá bom. — Jongin diz, cedendo. — Há uma chance de que não tenhamos realmente apostado, mas você sabia que era praticamente isso. Você ficou contando as horas comigo! Não se faça de desentendido.

— Ok, ok... então, o que eu te devo?

— Hm... seu número.

— Do celular?

— Não, Kyungsoo, o número da sua casa. — Jongin diz sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos. — Óbvio que é o número do celular...

— 678, apartamento 303.

Jongin começa a gargalhar e Kyungsoo sorri ao ver que tudo o que tinha falado do dançarino era verdade. Seu corpo parecia não se conter enquanto estava rindo, como se precisasse fazer o primeiro movimento que vinha na cabeça. Nesse momento, as mãos de Jongin balançavam freneticamente na frente do seu rosto, como se quisesse negar o que acontecera.

— Kyungsoo, agora é sério. — Jongin diz entre risos baixos enquanto recupera o ar. — Eu queria mesmo seu número, você é muito legal.

— Você achou mesmo que sairia daqui sem o meu número, Jongin? — Kyungsoo falou sem olhar para o outro, concentrado em terminar um drink. — Como você é ingênuo.

— Ah... nunca se sabe.

— Fica tranquilo que você vai poder me atormentar quando quiser, ok? Mas agora você tem uma segunda chance. O que eu te devo?

Jongin pensou por vários segundos, sem tirar o sorriso curto dos lábios. Seus olhos ainda encaravam o chão quando respondeu:

— Uma dança.

— O quê? — Kyungsoo pergunta, por mais que tenha entendido.

— Uma dança. — Jongin ergue os olhos e toma mais um gole da cerveja. — É pedir demais?

— Bom... não. Mas eu não sei quando vou sair daqui...

— Agora!

Kyungsoo olha para o lado e Taeyong está sorrindo enquanto coloca o avental preto junto com a touca que parece realçar ainda mais seu cabelo vermelho vivo. 

— O que você está fazendo, garoto? Hoje é seu dia de folga.

— É, mas eu estou te devendo uma e tem um menino muito bonito no canto do balcão e, já que você não sai daqui, ele está sem conversar com alguém. Quebra essa pra mim, chefinho?

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta. E aquele lá no canto é o Baekhyun? — Taeyong apontou para a mesa dos dois com um sorriso indecente nos lábios. — As coisas parecem estar indo bem, hein?

— Se eu fosse você, tirava uma foto dos dois e guardava para usar como chantagem quando ele não realizasse alguns dos seus inúmeros pedidos para que ele fale seu nome na rádio.

— É, eu já fiz isso. — Taeyong diz, sorrindo. — Agora vai!

— Obrigado.

Taeyong dá uma piscadela e vai para a parte de trás do balcão, indo diretamente na direção do homem que realmente parecia estar sozinho. Jongin ficou encarando o começo da conversa dos dois até sentir uma mão tocar sua cintura. Kyungsoo já estava sem o avental, apenas com a calça jeans preta e a camiseta branca com as mangas curtas dobradas, mostrando seu braço levemente definido mas, ainda assim, estonteante.

— Vamos?

— Você vai dançar mesmo?

— É o que você queria, não? — Kyungsoo abre um sorriso e alcança as mãos de Jongin, segurando-as e o levando para a pista de dança andando de costas, olhando rapidamente para trás para se certificar que não trombaria em alguém. Quando eles finalmente chegam no meio da pista, Kyungsoo o puxa para perto e fala apenas para Jongin escutar: — A não ser que você tenha alguma outra ideia.

Jongin, sem conseguir demonstrar alguma reação, sorri e começa a dançar livremente, sentindo todos os músculos de seu corpo responderem a batida da música. As luzes piscando o beneficiam para que Kyungsoo não perceba suas bochechas coradas e o som alto é bom para o bartender que tem certeza que, desse jeito, seria impossível para o dançarino ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

Kyungsoo ficava fascinado com os movimentos espontâneos , mas ao mesmo tempo perfeitos de Jongin, e, se não se sentisse tão bem ao seu lado, com certeza sairia daquela pista de dança e o deixaria ali, dançando sozinho para que conseguisse ter uma noção maior do seu talento nítido.

Estava um pouco receoso, mas Kyungsoo foi, aos poucos, se aproximando de Jongin. Quando percebeu que agora quem buscava contato era ele, sorriu e automaticamente se pôs atrás dele, colocando as mãos em seu quadril e seguindo os passos do mesmo, colado em seu corpo.

Por mais que o som estivesse muito alto, Kyungsoo conseguiu ouvir a voz de Jongin sussurrando a letra da música latina que tocava no momento.

—  _ Tantas son las horas cuando estamo’ a solas que quiero tenerte ahora, me mata si te demoras... _

Jongin, em um movimento brusco, virou de frente para Kyungsoo e jogou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, encostando a cabeça no próprio ombro enquanto balançava o corpo no ritmo de  _ Ahora  _ com os olhos fechados.

— Eu não sabia que você falava espanhol. — Kyungsoo sussurra no ouvido de Jongin, que estremece nos braços do outro.

— Eu acho que tem várias coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Soo. — Ele revida, sussurrando também e diminuindo a velocidade dos movimentos na medida que a música ia parando. Sabia que seus olhos estavam brilhando ao encarar o outro novamente.

— E eu iria adorar conhecer todas elas, Nini.

* * *

Pela primeira vez , desde que começou a trabalhar na rádio Atividade ,  Baekhyun odiou saber que o seu local de trabalho ficava logo no terceiro andar.

Não soube dizer de quem exatamente foi a ideia de sair do Disco Blitz, mas a única coisa que Baekhyun conseguiu raciocinar foi que suas chaves para a porta da rádio estavam no bolso da sua calça. Depois de vocalizar esse fato, os atos seguintes foram praticamente automáticos.

Aparentemente, o disco tinha outra entrada que não era aquela pelo corredor. A porta ficava na parede ao lado direito do bar e sa í a para o estacionamento aberto que ficava atrás do prédio, mas que quase ninguém usa.

— Eles pensaram em tudo, caralho.

— O quê?

— Você devia estar prestando atenção nessas pequenas coisas para o seu trabalho, não? Sobre a entrada, devia procurar saber quanto vai ser...

— No momento tenho projetos bem melhores, Baekhyun.

Eles selaram os lábios rapidamente e entrelaçaram os dedos, entrando no prédio e esperando o elevador descer para que pudessem ir ao estúdio. Baekhyun tinha total noção que a câmera dentro do mesmo estava funcionando, mas esse detalhe não foi algo que o impediu de puxar Sehun para perto e beijá-lo outra vez.

O ritmo parecia acelerar a cada toque que o elevador dava, sinalizando mais um andar passado. Quando as portas se abriram, as mãos de Sehun ainda estavam perdidas em lugares do corpo de Baekhyun que, por sua vez, estava tendo uma experiência única em explorar o pescoço de Sehun e perceber os lugares mais sensíveis de sua pele.

Com muita força, Baekhyun se afastou e colocou o braço na frente do sensor para que a porta não se fechasse. Passou rapidamente as mãos no cabelo e deu graças que, aparentemente, ninguém estava no corredor.

— Não acha que as coisas ficam mais interessantes se ficarmos aqui? — Sehun disse, saindo do corredor e puxando Baekhyun para si pela cintura. Aquele  _ bendito  _ sorriso indecente parecia ser incapaz de sair dos lábios do crítico , e Baekhyun sentia que olhar para os lábios vermelhos do outro já estava se tornando mais comum do que devia.

Quando as costas de Baekhyun bateram na parede ao lado do elevador, sentiu seu pescoço ser tomado pelos beijos quentes e molhados de Sehun, agressivamente lentos e profundamente intensos. Os lábios roçavam em sua pele e a respiração pesada dele estava batendo na parte de trás de sua orelha. O lugar mais sensível no corpo de Baekhyun.

Se Sehun não tivesse um reflexo perfeito e uma força um pouco menor nos braços, Baekhyun com certeza teria caído no chão. No momento em que Sehun percebeu as pernas de Baekhyun fraquejarem, desceu as mãos que estavam em sua cintura e puxou suas coxas pela parte de trás, levantando-as e, com o esforço mínimo que Baekhyun se obrigou a fazer, entrelaçando as mesmas no quadril de Sehun.

— Sehun, e se alguém aparecer...

— Relaxa, Baek. — Sehun sussurra no ouvido do outro e volta a atenção para a boca vermelha em sua frente, se aproximando e completando a frase enquanto seus lábios roçam nos de Baekhyun. — Eu sei que nós temos mais sorte do que juízo.

Baekhyun joga o pescoço para trás e um gemido baixo escapa pela sua garganta quando a língua de Sehun começa a traçar as veias saltadas de seu pescoço, fazendo Baekhyun engolir em seco e respirar profundamente.

— Sehun, eu não vou transar com você no corredor de um prédio.

— E quem falou em transar? — Sehun diz, sorrindo. — Você quer que eu te foda tanto assim, Baek?

Baekhyun revira os olhos e desce lentamente do quadril dele, fazendo questão que sua coxa passe pela ereção de Sehun, fazendo as mãos do crítico apertarem ainda mais em sua cintura.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

— Eu acho que foi exatamente o que você quis dizer. — Sehun diz, gargalhando e se afastando de Baekhyun.

— Você fica colocando palavras na minha boca! — Baekhyun sorriu, andando até a porta da sala e pegando as chaves no bolso de trás. Quando a destrancou, Sehun o segurou pelo quadril e colocou o queixo em seu ombro, beijando o canto de sua bochecha.

— Tem outras coisas que eu queria colocar na sua boca, mas acho que isso é assunto para uma outra hora.

Baekhyun gargalhou e Sehun entrou, analisando o lugar com curiosidade. Nunca tinha visto a rádio Atividade por dentro , era um lugar adorável e parecia ser muito caloroso. O escritório com quatro escrivaninhas nos cantos das paredes tinha uma vista ótima para a avenida principal, já que as janelas tomavam todo o espaço da parede de frente para a porta.

No corredor, um bebedouro cinza metálico ficava ao lado de uma mesinha portátil que continha copos plásticos, sachês de açúcar, pequenas colheres de plástico e uma garrafa de café também metálica que parecia estar vazia. O estúdio ficava na primeira sala fechada e era realmente bonito. Ao abrir a porta, duas cadeiras móveis pretas ficavam atrás de uma mesa cheia com aparelhos para o controle do som e áudio. Uma divisão de vidro ficava entre essa primeira sala e a outra, que tinha a entrada pela porta marrom que ficava no lado esquerdo da mesa com os aparelhos. A mesa marrom-clara era redonda e continha vários microfones e fones de ouvido, assim como computadores que Sehun acreditou ser o meio de comunicação entre os locutores e os administradores do estúdio, já que, na outra sala, os mesmos computadores também tomavam um espaço na mesa.

— Vai ficar só olhando?

Sehun parou de analisar o lugar e só assim percebeu que Baekhyun tinha sentado em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa redonda, provavelmente o lugar onde ficava quando trabalhava. Sehun entrou também, deixando a porta aberta. Sentou ao seu lado,  observando novamente as janelas com uma visão linda da cidade iluminada e da rua movimentada, por mais que já fosse madrugada.

— Não dá pra ouvir nada daqui de dentro.

— Aqui é o estúdio principal e eles demoraram uns três meses pra conseguir deixar essa sala à prova de som. Ainda não sei como eles conseguiram fazer que o barulho de lá de fora não atrapalhasse, mas incrivelmente deu certo.

— A vista é muito bonita. Você normalmente senta aqui?

— Sim, sempre tenho que ficar olhando para os produtores para ver se eles estão muito putos comigo por sempre falar o que não era pra falar. — Baekhyun sorriu e Sehun também. A luz amarela do estúdio parecia quase sumir, mas Sehun não sabia se isso realmente estava acontecendo ou era apenas algo de sua cabeça, considerando a tontura que tinha sempre que olhava nos olhos de Baekhyun. — Quer ver algo mais?

Baekhyun levantou e andou até o interruptor, apertando em um outro botão que fez com que uma lâmpada ficasse com a cor vermelha e a outra azul, deixando o ambiente mais escuro,  porém permitindo que o rosto dos dois ainda conseguisse ser visto.

Baekhyun encostou na parede e olhou para Sehun, mordendo o lábio inferior. Os olhos do crítico analisavam todo o seu corpo e cada vez que seu olhar erguia, ficava mais difícil respirar. Quando percebeu, estava ofegante quando viu os olhos de Sehun pararem em suas coxas por alguns segundos terrivelmente longos.

— O que você quer de mim? — Baekhyun sussurrou quando viu Sehun umedecer os lábios enquanto finalmente terminava sua análise, com os olhos levemente cerrados.

— Já são tantas coisas que eu nem sei mais se consigo responder essa pergunta verdadeiramente.

Baekhyun segurou a respiração quando ouviu o barulho da cadeira sendo afastada e, fechando os olhos, apurou a audição e conseguiu escutar os passos pesados que viam na sua direção. No momento que a mão de Sehun tocou o seu pescoço, puxou todo o ar que conseguiu pela boca, abrindo os olhos lentamente. Sehun, com a outra mão, colocou uma mecha branca atrás de sua orelha e beijou apenas o lábio inferior de Baekhyun, descendo a mão que estava no pescoço para a sua cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto – se é que isso era possível.

Os braços de Baekhyun que ainda estavam imóveis ao lado do corpo, finalmente se mexeram. Levantou-os e os colocou no quadril de Sehun, segurando a barra de sua camiseta quando seus lábios finalmente foram tomados. A maciez da boca de Sehun era algo que nunca tinha provado antes e o jeito que seus rostos se encaixavam era perfeito demais para assimilar naquele momento que tinha tantas outras coisas o ocupando.

Ambos pareciam saber o exato momento para acelerar as coisas, já que faziam isso juntos. Antes que pudesse parar e pensar, Baekhyun já estava tirando a camisa de Sehun enquanto ele tomava seu pescoço para si. Sehun ergueu o rosto e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Baekhyun, abrindo um sorriso logo depois e falando:

— Transar comigo no corredor não pode, mas bem no seu local de trabalho é liberado?

Baekhyun sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos nos fios de cabelo de Sehun, puxando-o para si. Ao final do beijo, Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior do crítico forte o suficiente para que inchasse um pouco. Sem se afastar muito, Baekhyun encaixou sua perna direita na curva de sua cintura e se moveu provocativamente contra sua ereção, fazendo com que Sehun gemesse baixinho.

— Não acha que tem coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ficar brincando?

Como se esperasse essa provocação vocalizada, Sehun enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Baekhyun e mordeu levemente sua pele enquanto puxava sua outra perna e o pressionava em seu colo na parede mais uma vez, como tinha feito momentos atrás.

Entre beijos e mordidas, ambos ofegavam e Baekhyun desceu do colo de Sehun, tendo seu moletom branco retirado imediatamente. A corrente de prata era a única coisa que o locutor usava da cintura para cima e a visão era simplesmente fenomenal, para os dois.

Sehun tira Baekhyun da parede e o coloca contra a mesa redonda, deixando ele de costas para si. Sehun faz com que ele deite de frente na mesa, empurrando seu pescoço na madeira para que Baekhyun ficasse o mais inclinado e empinado possível.

Sem tirar as mãos dele por qualquer segundo, Sehun desce o rosto e começa a beijar, morder e lamber toda a pele das costas de Baekhyun. Sehun consegue escutar a respiração pesada e sorri enquanto lambe o meio das costas de Baekhyun de baixo para cima, fazendo com que ele a arqueasse e se remexesse em cima da mesa, quase choramingando.

— Você não gosta disso? — Sehun perguntou, sussurrando contra o ouvido de Baekhyun, com todo o peso de seu corpo jogado em cima dele.

— Gosto até demais. — Disse, em um sussurro que mais pareceu um gemido.

Sehun sorriu e afastou Baekhyun da mesa, virando ele de frente e jogando ele na superfície de madeira mais uma vez. Duas canetas caíram no chão, mas Sehun simplesmente ignorou, prestando mais atenção em beijar Baekhyun mais uma vez. O Byun, que estava deitado sobre a mesa, entrelaçou as pernas na cintura de Sehun mais uma vez e levantou o tronco apenas o suficiente para que Sehun o beijasse, dessa vez com uma ferocidade quase animalesca. Baekhyun se apoiou na mesa com o antebraço e gemeu ao sentir os toques úmidos da boca de Sehun descerem pela sua barriga, apenas para que subisse novamente. Seu mamilo endurecido foi tomado pela língua de Sehun, que se movimentava lentamente entre chupões e mordidas.

Ao sentir a mão do crítico fazendo a volta em sua coxa e apertando sua virilha, tombou a cabeça para trás e tentou, em vão, normalizar sua respiração. Seu coração batia tão rápido que sentia como se estivesse escutando as batidas, junto com o barulho dos beijos de Sehun contra sua pele.

Que pararam no momento que outro som chegou em seu ouvido.

Os dois olharam para a porta do estúdio, tentando adivinhar se o barulho de uma porta sendo destrancada era dali mesmo. Quando a luz do corredor foi acesa, não sobraram dúvidas.

— Baek?

O locutor estava com um riso brincalhão no rosto. Desceu rapidamente da mesa e sinalizou as roupas no chão para que Sehun as pegasse, o que ele fez imediatamente. Baekhyun colocou o moletom e se sentou na cadeira, apontando para baixo da mesa.

— Vai, desce!

Sehun, que não teve tempo de pôr a camiseta, abaixou-se e engatinhou até o espaço no chão na frente de Baekhyun. A mesa, felizmente, tinha como se fosse uma capa de madeira que se estendia até a metade da distância entre a superfície e o chão. Com sorte, ninguém o veria ali. Não conseguia ver o rosto de Baekhyun, mas fez um sinal positivo para ele, mostrando que estava bem confortável.

— Baekhyun? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Baekhyun reconheceu um dos administradores da rádio, mas não relaxou. Sua maior segurança era m as luzes escuras escondendo Sehun. Se ele as apagasse, a chance de ver um pouco do seu corpo era muito maior.

— Ah, estou fazendo hora. — Disse, levantando o olhar da tela do celular que, felizmente, tinha sido uma ótima ideia para o seu disfarce. — Algum problema?

— Você consegue ligar o computador aí pra mim? Por algum motivo a playlist das músicas não está ordenada da forma certa.

Quando Baekhyun abriu a boca para confirmar, a fechou na mesma hora e, pelo menos, conseguiu confirmar com a cabeça. Sua mão esquerda apertava a ponta do apoio de braço da cadeira com força e a outra estava ocupada ligando o computador, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar.

O dedo de Sehun se arrastava pela sua perna, desde sua panturrilha e agora estava chegando em sua coxa. Baekhyun mordeu os cantos interiores de sua boca, tentando não gemer quando a mão do crítico desenhou sua ereção que estava bem explícita graças a calça jeans justa que usava.

— É... liguei, Jongdae.

— Obrigado. Você pode ir me ajudando por aí? Fecho a porta e falo pelo microfone para ficar melhor.

— Claro.

No momento que a porta foi fechada, Baekhyun escutou a cabeça de Sehun bater levemente na mesa e, logo em seguida, o barulho do seu zíper sendo aberto. Baekhyun se ajeitou na mesa e engoliu em seco, sentindo o próprio membro endurecer mais ainda dentro da box.

— Baek, selecione para mim a pasta de músicas. Acho que aqui vai demorar um pouquinho. Você tem algum compromisso?

— Sim, mas ainda tenho muito tempo. — Disse, apertando no microfone no computador e o desligando imediatamente, juntando todas as forças em si para manter a voz impassível.

— Então beleza, obrigado.

Baekhyun apenas concordou com a cabeça e pegou o celular novamente, tentando disfarçar. Percebeu que Sehun estava tendo problemas em se mover, então foi com a cadeira um pouco para trás.

— Não é bem disso que eu precisava, Baek. — Ele sussurrou o mais baixo que pode.

— E do que exatamente você precisa, Oh Sehun? — disse, tentando não mexer os lábios.

— Você sabe muito bem o quê.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco quando sentiu a língua de Sehun molhar o tecido de sua cueca, fazendo alguns movimentos que eram, infelizmente, contidos por conta do espaço mínimo que lhe era provido.

Baekhyun ofegou e segurou o celular com a mão esquerda, encarando a página inicial do seu Spotify. Com a direita, alcançou o ajuste de altura e o puxou, ficando cada vez mais baixo. Quando chegou no tamanho ideal, abriu o único botão da calça que usava e descansou a mão direita no apoio, sentindo o corpo inteiro endurecer.

O primeiro contato foi leve, por isso Baekhyun nem percebeu, mas foi quase impossível não ter a noção da boca de Sehun em volta de dois de seus dedos, molhando-os e fazendo movimentos enlouquecedores com a língua. Baekhyun quis se afastar e ter a visão daquela cena, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a voz de Jongdae alcançou seus ouvidos mais uma vez.

— Baek, preciso que você vá na playlist e aperte em aleatoriamente. Consegue encontrar?

Baekhyun se inclinou na direção da mesa com os olhos cerrados e rapidamente realizou, mas tardou alguns segundos até conseguir falar. A boca de Sehun tinha voltado para o tecido de sua box e, quando a resposta estava quase saindo de sua boca, os dedos curiosos do crítico começaram a brincar com a borda da peça, puxando-a levemente para baixo.

— Baek, conseguiu?

— Consegui... consegui sim. — Disse rapidamente, abrindo o microfone e o mutando novamente.

Respirou fundo e decidiu deixar toda a tensão sair de seu corpo quando soltou o ar. Relaxou na cadeira e seus dedos começaram a se entrelaçar no cabelo de Sehun, que abaixou sua cueca até a base do seu membro. Baekhyun soltou um gemido no mesmo momento que Sehun, que molhou os lábios e respirou fundo. Ele ter ajustado a altura da cadeira com certeza foi algo necessário para Sehun, que agora conseguia ficar de joelhos sem bater a cabeça na mesa e, ao mesmo tempo, apreciar o pau de Baekhyun sem problema algum.

Baekhyun jogou todo o peso do corpo na cadeira e, dessa maneira, deduziu que alguma coisa ele conseguiria ver. A mão molhada de Sehun segurou seu membro e começou a se movimentar, de cima para baixo. Quando Baekhyun viu a boca de Sehun se aproximar, segurou o ar, soltando - o apenas quando a língua de Sehun começou a contornar as veias saltadas de seu pau.

— Você sempre diz que prefere não ficar aqui nos seus momentos livres para não enjoar, o que mudou hoje? Normalmente você vai no Blitz... aconteceu alguma coisa? — Disse o administrador.

_ Não,  _ Baekhyun pensou,  _ ele não está querendo conversar comigo agora. _

Seus dedos agarravam os fios de cabelo de Sehun com tanta força que Baekhyun pensou que podia estar machucando, então soltou um pouco e suspirou quando sentiu a língua de Sehun, depois de ter passeado por toda a extensão de seu membro, chegar na sua glande e sentir, finalmente, o calor da boca de Sehun em volta de seu pau. Gemeu levemente e respirou fundo mais uma vez, abrindo o microfone mais uma vez, torcendo para que os barulhos indecentes que sa í am debaixo da mesa não fossem ouvidos no áudio.

— Pois é, decidi vir pra cá porque se eu ficasse no Blitz não ia mais querer sair, mas está tudo bem sim.

— Que bom, cara. Eu fui no Disco ontem, fiquei bobo com tudo. Acho que final de semana que vem vou levar minha noiva para vocês conhecerem ela.

— Leve mesmo! Tenho certeza que... hm... ela é uma pessoa... maravilhosa.

Baekhyun mutou o áudio rapidamente e gemeu baixo, voltando a segurar com força o cabelo de Sehun enquanto ele fazia movimentos de vai e vem e apertava as coxas de Baekhyun com força. Sua mão esquerda começou a subir pela barriga de Baekhyun e suas unhas arranhavam levemente sua pele, fazendo Baekhyun arquear as costas discretamente.

— Vocês vão gostar dela, aposto! É baladeira que nem eu — sorriu. — Acho que essa é a última coisa que eu preciso que você faça, liga o áudio da rádio e escolhe qualquer música, depois aperte para pular. Só para ver se deu certo mesmo.

— Ok.

Baekhyun nem viu qual música tinha escolhido, mas pulou e  _ Please Me _ começou a tocar. Um sorriso irônico apareceu na boca de Baekhyun, que foi desmanchado no momento que Sehun começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua enquanto o masturbava. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e fechou os olhos rapidamente, tentando não gritar.

— Pronto, consegui. — Jongdae tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Pegou sua mochila e abriu a porta do estúdio novamente. Baekhyun sentiu o corpo inteiro congelar, com medo de que ele entrasse ali. — Obrigado, Baek. Se quiser escolher as músicas, é só selecionar aí.

— Por nada, Kim. Até segunda! Você... quando sair... tranca a porta principal pra mim... por favor?

— É... claro. — Jongdae olhou para os cantos e saiu, olhando mais uma vez para Baekhyun antes de sumir pelo corredor, pensativo.

Baekhyun suspirou alto quando ouviu a porta ser trancada e o barulho do elevador chegando no andar. Passou a mão esquerda pelo cabelo e respirou fundo, percebendo que Sehun não parecia ter sido afetado com a surpresa de outra pessoa no mesmo local.

— Caralho, Oh Sehun... — Baekhyun sentiu Sehun sorrir levemente e, finalmente, sentiu que podia gemer o quanto quisesse. Os movimentos de Sehun estavam cada vez mais rápidos e profundos e Baekhyun se deu o prazer de ir um pouco para trás, para que conseguisse encarar Sehun nos olhos enquanto ele o chupava. — E eu pensando que a magia que a sua boca tem tinha alcançado o máximo quando me beijou pela primeira vez.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos quando a língua do crítico voltou a brincar com a cabeça do seu pau. Seu corpo já dava pequenos espasmos por conta do prazer e sua respiração ficava cada vez mais pesada , já que os movimentos de Sehun acelerava m cada vez mais. A mão de Sehun puxou o moletom de Baekhyun para baixo, como se o chamasse, pedisse para que ele o olhasse.

— Não tire os olhos de mim, Byun Baekhyun. — Sehun disse, enquanto o masturbava. Sem desviar o olhar do locutor, tomou o membro de Baekhyun com a boca mais uma vez e Sehun tinha total noção de que suas bochechas e sua língua já ficavam dormentes, mas nada disso parecia importar quando seu nome escapava em um gemido pelos lábios de Baekhyun sem querer.

O Byun não sabia dizer o que exatamente o fez gozar. Se foi o jeito que Sehun o olhava, a voz rouca que tinha falado seu nome alguns momentos atrás, a visão da boca vermelha chupando seu pau como se fosse a sua coisa mais favorita do mundo, as mãos inquietas passando por seu corpo ou o conjunto de tudo isso. Ver Sehun lamber o resto de ejaculação que jorrava de seu membro parecia ser o suficiente para ele ficar duro novamente, mas Baekhyun puxou o ar e ficou gemendo, enquanto via Sehun limpar o canto da boca com os dedos.

Sehun se sentou na cadeira ao lado, tentando normalizar a respiração. O problema era que Baekhyun ainda estava ali, sentado ao seu lado, gemendo baixinho sem parar, o que não ajudava na ereção de seu pau que começava a doer.

Como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, Baekhyun se inclinou na direção do computador e  _ Love is a bitch  _ começou a tocar na rádio, a música ecoando no estúdio todo. Baekhyun ergueu a cueca e fechou a calça, encarando Sehun com fogo nos olhos. A cadeira que ele estava sentado foi jogada para trás quando ele se aproximou, mordendo o lábio inferior de Sehun e sussurrando:

— Agora é a minha vez.

E a última coisa que Sehun viu antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e revirar os olhos, foi Baekhyun engolir seu pau de uma só vez.

* * *

— E se eu estiver empatando a foda deles agora?

— Jongin, liga logo.

Aparentemente, Baekhyun e Sehun eram duas crianças que não podiam ser descuidadas por nem um segundo. Antes de ir para a pista de dança, Kyungsoo viu os dois sentados juntos na mesa. Quando voltou, duas músicas depois, não estavam mais lá. Os dois procuraram por eles no Disco e no Blitz, mas nem sinal.

— Ele desligou.

— Você falou com ele?

— Não, ele faz isso comigo mesmo. Eu ligo, ele atende e desliga na minha cara. É normal. Ele deve responder minhas mensagens daqui a pouco.

Os dois estavam no estacionamento externo, encostados no carro de Kyungsoo. O clima estava meio pesado e a tensão parecia aumentar o tempo todo pelas palavras que não tinham sido ditas nos minutos passados. Ambos queriam, mas algo dizia para Kyungsoo que as coisas deviam ir devagar, pelo menos com Jongin.

— Olha, não disse?

Jongin se encostou ao lado de Kyungsoo, mostrando o celular com a conversa com Sehun aberta para ele.

— Nome grande, não?

— Que me ajuda muito! — Riu.

**Kim Jongin <3:**

_ Oh Sehun _

_ Sehun _

_ Cadê você _

_?? _

_ Se eu estou empatando alguma coisa, me avisa _

_ SEHUNNN _

_ Eu tô preocupado _

_ Não quero te ligar mas você não me deixa com outra opção _

_ Último aviso! _

_ Não briga comigo _

**Oh Sehun (antes de responder qualquer mensagem dele, respire fundo! Lembre que ele nem sempre é tão rude assim)**

_ Nini, eu estou bem _

_ Ótimo, na verdade _

_ Estou indo pra um lugar com Baekhyun, não se preocupe _

_ Estamos no taxi _

__

— Ele fala pra eu não me preocupar  só  agora! Você vê o que eu sou obrigado a aguentar todos os dias, Soo?

Kyungsoo tapou a boca levemente com a mão, deixando um riso escapar. Jongin olhou para ele e percebeu que ele ainda encarava a tela de seu celular, na conversa de Sehun.

— O que foi? — Perguntou, descendo os olhos para o celular.

**Oh Sehun (antes de responder qualquer mensagem dele, respire fundo! Lembre que ele nem sempre é tão rude assim)**

_ Pede para aquele bartender gostoso te levar para casa _

_ Kyungsoo _

_ Se é que você vai pra casa né _

_ Baekhyun disse que já ouviu vários elogios dos ficantes dele _

_ Você só bebe cerveja quando quer impressionar alguém _

_ Nem tente mentir pra mim _

_ Amanhã a gente conversa _

_ NÃO ME LIGUE MAIS. _

__

Jongin bloqueou a tela e guardou o aparelho no bolso, escondendo o rosto com as mãos logo depois.

— Sério, ele fica meio bobo quando bebe. Não liga...

— Ah, então ele estava mentindo? — Kyungsoo cruzou os braços e olhou para Jongin de canto, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

— Não! Não é isso, eu realmente quis te impressionar. Na verdade, eu acho que tentei até demais. Tentei? Para de rir, Kyungsoo! Você me deixa nervoso e quando eu fico nervoso eu não consigo parar de falar.

— Eu te deixo nervoso?

— Pare de ficar me perguntando coisas que você sabe a resposta! — Jongin disse, soltando um riso exagerado e mexendo impulsivamente as mãos.

— Tá bom! — Kyungsoo diz, gargalhando. Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, tirou a chave do carro do bolso e as portas foram destrancadas. — Entra, eu te levo pra casa.

— Não, não precisa. Sério! Não precisa mesmo.

— Jongin, não tem problema. Quer dizer, se você não quiser tudo bem, mas não é incômodo nenhum...

— Não, eu quero! — Jongin diz, repentinamente. Kyungsoo observa as reações do dançarino enquanto ele vai percebendo a própria confusão e sorri. Ele era simplesmente adorável. — É... eu quero. Por favor?

Kyungsoo indicou para a porta com a cabeça e entrou no carro, pegando o celular e pedindo para que Jongin colocasse o endereço. O ar fresco que entrava no carro pela janela aberta deixava tudo mais confortável e mais comum. As tentativas de conversa dos dois fracassaram totalmente, acabando rapidamente e deixando a situação mais estranha ainda.

— Você normalmente fica com pessoas que são mestres em deixar as conversas desconfortáveis? — Jongin pergunta, repentinamente. — Porque se não, essa deve ser a primeira vez.

— Na verdade, não. Porque eu sou essa pessoa.

— Então somos dois. — Riram juntos.

— Mas sério, não precisava ter tomado cerveja só pra me impressionar. — Kyungsoo disse, olhando para um lado da rua e para outro, fazendo a volta na rua e esbarrando os olhos em Jongin. — Você já estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho sem isso.

— É uma mania minha. — Jongin diz, rindo. — Hoje eu fiz e nem percebi.

— Então você realmente não queria me impressionar!

— Não é isso! — Jongin diz, apoiando o cotovelo na base da janela e abrindo um sorriso encantador. — Acho que ficar ali conversando com você me pareceu tão normal que eu nem me lembrei de querer te impressionar ou de te conquistar.

— E mesmo assim conseguiu. — Kyungsoo olha para Jongin enquanto o sinal está fechado. — E fez um ótimo trabalho.

Jongin abre um sorriso e Kyungsoo volta a prestar atenção na estrada. Os dois não conversam pelo resto da viagem, mas o sentimento estranho já não estava mais ali. 

— Entregue. — Kyungsoo diz, parando o carro na frente do condomínio de Jongin. Ele se espreguiça e alcança a pequena bolsa que trouxera no chão, suspirando quando encosta a cabeça no encosto do banco.

— Não quer deixar o carro aqui e, não sei, chamar um táxi para ir pra casa? Eu tenho uma vaga que vem com o apartamento, mas só tem a minha bicicleta...

— Arranjando desculpas para me ver amanhã, Kim Jongin? — Kyungsoo diz, sorrindo. Quando o moreno abaixa a cabeça, ele nega. — Não precisa, já estou acostumado em ficar acordado até tarde e a minha casa não é tão longe daqui.

Jongin encara Kyungsoo e respira fundo, discretamente. Quando os olhos grandes e profundos do outro o encaram novamente, seu corpo inteiro amolece e Jongin sente sua cabeça tontear levemente, mas ainda consegue sorrir.

— Então... boa noite.

Jongin se aproxima e beija o rosto de Kyungsoo, que retribui. Esse beijo, que parece estar próximo demais das bocas, dura por alguns segundos até que Jongin vai se afastando lentamente. Quando Kyungsoo ainda parece congelado no lugar, ele para e o analisa rapidamente. Um sorriso aparece em seu rosto e ele abre a porta do carro, dando as costas e saindo.

Cada passo que Kyungsoo vê Jongin dar para longe do carro é uma voz aumentando o som em sua cabeça.  _ Saia do carro. Vá atrás dele. SAIA DO CARRO! _

E Kyungsoo obedece.

Ao ouvir a porta se fechar, Jongin vira na direção do carro de Kyungsoo com o coração acelerado, dando  _ graças a Deus  _ que ele teve a coragem que faltou em si.

— Jongin... — Kyungsoo disse, dando a volta no carro e parando na frente do dançarino, respirando fundo.

— O quê?

— Você não me deu seu número.

Jongin soltou o ar que segurava no peito e sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça.

— É verdade. — Kyungsoo chegou mais perto e estendeu o celular para Jongin, que o segurou com as mãos levemente trêmulas. Sua cabeça continuava rodando, analisando todos os sinais que tinha recebido durante a noite, os positivos e os negativos, pensando se devia mesmo perguntar o que queria. — Pronto, Soo. Que bom que você lembrou. Se não eu ia ter que pedir pro Sehun perguntar pro Baekhyun se ele podia me mandar o seu número e isso...

— Posso te beijar?

Jongin sente o sorriso diminuir no rosto lentamente. As batidas aceleradas do seu coração bombardeavam em seus ouvidos e sentia que suas pernas cederiam a qualquer momento. Soltou o ar que tinha guardado no peito e sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça.

— Não me pergunte coisas que você sabe a resposta...

Kyungsoo pousou as mãos no rosto de Jongin e o beijou. No começo, o selar de lábios foi fraco e o toque era mínimo. Com o tempo, os lábios de Kyungsoo começaram a se mexer e Jongin respondeu, em perfeita sincronia. Quando suas línguas se tocaram, ambos estremeceram e Kyungsoo sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiar. O calor dos corpos era ao mesmo tempo inédito e familiar, como se o que estavam sentindo estivesse acontecendo pela primeira vez, mas também como se eles esperassem por aquela sensação há muito tempo.

Ao final do beijo, os dois sorriram e terminaram o momento com vários selinhos molhados. A boca de Jongin estava vermelha e Kyungsoo não via a hora de tomar aqueles lábios novamente.

— Tchau. — Kyungsoo disse, puxando Jongin pela cintura e selando suas bocas mais uma vez.

— Dirija com cuidado! — Jongin disse, segurando o rosto de Kyungsoo e o beijando pela última vez. — Me avisa quando chegar em casa! — Jongin falou mais alto, já que Kyungsoo estava indo para o carro. Ele parou na porta, esbanjando um sorriso lindo no rosto.

— Pode deixar, Kim Jongin.

E, entrando no carro, Kyungsoo acelerou e saiu, deixando um Jongin saltitante e um porteiro, que tinha visto tudo, sorridente para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEM GENTE QUE PASSA MAL


	5. Senhor Byun.

**WEEKEND**

_ fifth. _

Sehun não estava acostumado a dormir com outras pessoas, muito menos acordar com o peso de outro alguém sobre si. Mas algo sobre esse momento parecia familiar, confortável, normal.

Um resmungo involuntário saiu de sua boca quando sentiu a mão de Baekhyun apertar sua coxa, buscando apoio para deitar no outro lado da cama. Sentiu o rosto do locutor se afundar em seu pescoço e lentamente abriu os olhos, se acostumando com a luz e sorrindo ao sentir o calor do sol , que batia na janela , encontrar o seu corpo seminu.

— O que foi? — Resmungou.

— Eu odeio acordar com o sol na minha cara.

— Bom, nisso somos totalmente opostos. — Sorriu e fechou os olhos novamente, suspirando fundo enquanto relaxava e descansava todos os músculos do corpo. — Eu amo a luz do sol, em todos os momentos e qualquer horário do dia.

— Bom... é o que dizem, né... — Baekhyun diz, passando o braço pela cintura de Sehun e jogando sua perna direita pelas coxas do crítico. — Os opostos se atraem.

— Byun Baekhyun... não sabia que você era do tipo romântico.

— Sehun, pelo amor de Deus, o que tem de romântico nessa situação?

Sehun abre os olhos mais uma vez e apoia a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, analisando o quarto do primeiro motel que viram enquanto estavam no táxi. Felizmente, o lugar era bem organizado e limpo. A cama redonda continha um lençol branco que já tinha se perdido em algum lugar em cima do colchão, com uma coberta fina vermelha de um tecido leve e agradável. A visão da banheira que ficava atrás da maior janela do quarto era esplêndida. Infelizmente, eles estavam apressados demais na noite anterior – e isso se confirma quando Sehun nota as peças de sua roupa jogadas no chão, misturadas com a de Baekhyun – para que tivessem a paciência necessária para esperar a banheira encher e usufruir do que ela tinha para oferecer.

— É... talvez aqui não seja exatamente o lugar mais adequado, mas continua sendo algo levemente romântico.

— E a culpa é sua!

— E o que foi que eu fiz? — Sehun passa o braço pelo ombro de Baekhyun, fazendo carinho nos fios pequenos de cabelo em sua nuca.

— Você faz eu mostrar um lado meu que eu nem sabia que existia.

Sehun sorriu e deixou um beijo na cabeça do locutor, se afastando e se certificando de que estava mesmo usando sua peça íntima. Depois disso, levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro que ficava no canto direito do quarto, dividido por uma porta branca de correr entre um ambiente e outro. Procurou uma escova de dentes na gaveta e, felizmente, tinham duas lacradas. Pegou uma e usou a pasta do motel, saindo do banheiro para encarar Baekhyun, apontando com a cabeça na direção da pia, chamando Baekhyun para o acompanhar.

— Tem escova aí? — Sehun assentiu e Baekhyun levantou, chegando perto do crítico que vestia apenas uma camisa bem grande que deixava a maior parte de suas coxas  à mostra.

Sehun enxaguou a boca e esperou por Baekhyun encostado na pia de mármore. Quando o locutor chegou, saiu minimamente de seu caminho e ficou atrás do mesmo, retribuindo o olhar que recebia indiretamente pelo espelho.

— Você fica lindo assim.

— Assim como? — Baekhyun diz rapidamente enquanto continuava a escovar os dentes. Quando ele se abaixou para enxaguar a boca, Sehun segurou sua cintura e se manteve atrás dele, se inclinando por cima de seu corpo e sussurrando no ouvido do Byun:

— Assim, usando a minha camisa depois de eu ter fodido com você a noite toda.

Baekhyun levantou apenas o rosto, olhando para Sehun pelo espelho mais uma vez. Seu sorriso era totalmente receptivo, enquanto ele mordia o lábio inferior e quase não piscava o olho.

— Sabe o que seria melhor? — Baekhyun virou de frente para Sehun e sentou em cima da pia, enganchando as pernas em volta de sua cintura e o puxando para perto. As mãos de Sehun foram automaticamente para seu quadril, mas Baekhyun as puxou dali, trazendo-as para o próprio peito e fazendo com que Sehun desabotoasse a camisa azul clara lentamente.

— O quê? — Sehun respondeu, altamente interessado na proposta que parecia bem explícita nos olhos de Baekhyun. Seus dedos começaram a dançar pelos botões da camisa sem esforço algum e ao chegar no último, as costas de Baekhyun arquearam e sua respiração ficou mais pesada. Sehun tirou as mãos que estavam em volta de Baekhyun apenas para que o segurasse por dentro da camisa, sentindo a pele do outro abraçar as pontas de seus dedos enquanto passeava pelas suas curvas mais uma vez.

— Me fuder enquanto eu uso a sua camisa. — Baekhyun sussurrou no ouvido de Sehun, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e abrindo mais as pernas quando sentiu a cintura ser apertada com força.

— Eu nunca gostei de ser provocado, Baekhyun. O que você está fazendo comigo? — Sehun disse, descendo as mãos e se apoiando na base da pia, deixando um dedo levantado para que conseguisse acariciar o canto das coxas de Baekhyun.

— Eu sempre gostei de provocar. — Baekhyun diz, descendo da pia e ficando de costas para Sehun novamente. Dessa vez, se apoiou no próprio cotovelo e começou a rebolar lentamente, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto encarava Sehun pelo espelho. — Mas acho que você já ficou sabendo disso.

Sehun puxou Baekhyun e o manteve de costas para si, segurando-o pelo pescoço e andando na direção da cama que acabaram de sair. As costas de Baekhyun tocaram o colchão com certa brutalidade, mas ele não teve muito tempo para pensar antes que o corpo de Sehun estivesse em cima do seu e sua boca fosse tomada pelos lábios do outro intensamente. Um sorriso indecente surgiu em seu rosto enquanto as mãos de Sehun levantavam os seus braços e retirava a camisa de seu corpo.

— Acho que você não está acostumado a lidar comigo no momento que eu perco a paciência, Baekhyun. — Disse, segurando as mãos de Baekhyun acima de sua cabeça e prendendo as pernas do locutor com as suas, impedindo-o de se mexer. Sehun desceu a cabeça e começou a chupar o mamilo direito do locutor, fazendo com que ele revirasse os olhos e abrisse e fechasse a mão repetidamente.

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu encoste em você? Tenho a impressão de que o meu toque mexe contigo. — Sehun gargalha baixo, fazendo Baekhyun abrir os olhos e acompanhar seus movimentos.

— E eu tenho certeza que o meu te deixa louco.

A mão livre de Sehun desce pela barriga de Baekhyun e começa a massagear seu membro por cima da peça íntima. Ele tenta mexer o corpo, mas é em vão. Os dedos de Sehun começam a brincar com o elástico da cueca, mas no momento que a peça está quase retirada o celular do crítico começa a tocar.

Sehun geme levemente e sai de cima de Baekhyun, que ainda está atordoado com a adrenalina do momento ter sido encerrada tão repentinamente.

— É o meu chefe — Sehun diz, olhando para a tela do celular. — Seja bonzinho e não faça barulho. — Baekhyun faz um sinal com os dedos, como se estivesse fechando a boca com um zíper e se ajeita na cama novamente. — Alô?

— Bom dia, Sehun. Como estamos?

— Ontem foi ótimo, Senhor Kim. Consegui descobrir o mistério por trás da reforma do Blitz, só falta eu terminar de redigir tudo.

— É mesmo? E o que é?

— Isso você vai descobrir só quando eu mandar.

— Justo, justo. — Diz Junmyeon, depois de soltar um riso contido. — Escuta, vamos ter um jantar com os membros da revista hoje. Se você quiser vir... vai ser um prazer.

— Ah... hoje? — Sehun diz, fechando os olhos enquanto sente a cama se mexer e o corpo de Baekhyun aparecer do seu lado. — Eu já tinha planos marcados para hoje. Mas da próxima eu vou, sem falta.

— Ah, tudo bem, não é como se você fosse obrigado a ir ou algo do tipo... confesso que algumas vezes eu queria não ir também. — Sehun soltou um riso, mas sua voz saiu quebradiça pois Baekhyun, de alguma forma, conseguiu sentar em seu colo, o encarando com fogo nos olhos e os lábios vermelhos.

— Sim... eu entendo. Mas... da próxima vez eu... vou.

— Bom, vou deixar você terminar seus afazeres. Obrigado, Sehun.

— Por nada, Senhor Kim.

— Junmyeon, por favor.

— Claro... Junmyeon. — Sehun desligou a chamada no mesmo instante quando afastou o aparelho da orelha e jogou ele em algum lugar da cama, voltando a sua atenção para Baekhyun. — Não pedi pra você ficar quieto?

— Qual o problema? — Baekhyun pergunta, mordendo o lábio inferior de Sehun. — Vou levar alguma punição por isso, Senhor Oh?

Sehun coloca os braços atrás do corpo, buscando algum apoio. Aos olhos de Baekhyun, isso foi um convite para que se aproximasse ainda mais de seu corpo e foi isso que fez. O membro já ereto começava a latejar e sua paciência estava quase acabando.

— Só se você não me obedecer. — Sehun sussurrou, deitando cada vez mais e se apoiando no antebraço dessa vez.

— Que pena... — Baekhyun pega a camisinha que tinha deixado perto do travesseiro e já deixa ela perto de si. — Acho que vou ter que aprender algumas lições.

Baekhyun puxa a cueca de Sehun apenas o suficiente para que seu membro ficasse  à mostra. Ao ver o corpo nu do crítico, Baekhyun sentiu a boca salivar e todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem. Sehun o encarava com curiosidade, mesmo sabendo exatamente o que o outro faria.

— Vai, Baekhyun. — Sehun puxa o rosto do outro pelo pescoço e o aproxima de si, mordendo seu lábio inferior e abrindo um sorriso ao ouvir o gemido baixo do locutor chegar em seus ouvidos. Sehun junta dois dedos e os leva na direção de Baekhyun, que prontamente abre a boca e os molha, soltando-os com um estalo. Sehun respira profundamente enquanto Baekhyun tira a única peça que estava usando rapidamente, jogando-a em qualquer lugar do quarto. Os dedos longos de Sehun começam a acariciar a entrada de Baekhyun, que treme ao sentir o contato e se joga mais na direção do corpo de Sehun.

Ofegante, Baekhyun se senta no colo de Sehun novamente e alcança o lubrificante em cima da mesa de cabeceira, deixando-o do lado da cama. Sehun alcança o objeto rapidamente e puxa Baekhyun para baixo pela cintura, fazendo com que ele fique ainda mais empinado e colado a ele. Alguns segundos depois, Baekhyun sente o líquido gelado deslizar pela sua pele e suspira quando os dedos de Sehun acompanham esse movimento, espalhando o gel por toda sua entrada, causando arrepios quando o indicador molhado de Sehun passeia pelo meio de suas costas, fazendo Baekhyun cair ainda mais por cima do corpo de Sehun.

Sehun afasta as mãos do corpo de Baekhyun apenas para pegar a camisinha que estava em cima da cama e facilmente a tira da embalagem. Baekhyun a tira das mãos de Sehun e desliza ela pelo membro dele, dando sorrisos e olhando para ele como se estivesse hipnotizado, e talvez estivesse mesmo. A respiração desregulada dos dois era a única coisa audível no quarto , então, quando Sehun gemeu o nome de Baekhyun baixinho, foi impossível não ouvir.

Baekhyun se ajeitou no colo de Sehun e prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o pau dele entrar em si. A ardência já lhe era familiar graças a noite passada, mas, nesse momento, as sensações que sentia eram muito mais intensas do que isso.

Ver Sehun com o cabelo preto levemente bagunçado abrir a boca levemente, com os olhos revirados e com a cabeça jogada para trás no meio dos lençóis bagunçados era uma vista prazerosa demais para Baekhyun. Juntar isso mais a sensação de sentir Sehun dentro de si cada vez que sentava com força fazia com que um fogo ardente subisse pelo seu corpo, que só seria apagado quando soubesse que, por sua causa, Sehun chegou em seu ápice mais uma vez.

Baekhyun apoia as mãos no peito de Sehun e começa a rebolar lentamente. Seus pensamentos estavam bagunçados e ele não sabia exatamente no que prestar atenção: se era nas mãos fortes de Sehun que seguravam sua cintura e encorajava cada músculo de seu corpo a seguir os movimentos de seus quadris, se era a língua de Sehun que passava toda hora nos próprios lábios e os deixavam vermelhos, se era na respiração ofegante que se misturava com gemidos e fazia o peito dele subir e descer mais rápido, ou se era na sensação de ter o pau de Sehun batendo em todas as suas extremidades, preenchendo-o por inteiro.

Quando Sehun já tinha total controle dos movimentos de Baekhyun, começou a fazer com que ele rebolasse cada vez mais rápido. Em volta de seus dedos, a pele branca do outro já ficava vermelha, mas Baekhyun parecia não se importar. Na verdade, era como se ele gostasse. Encorajado com isso, Sehun esperou Baekhyun pegar o ritmo sozinho e tirou uma das mãos de sua cintura e o barulho do encontro da palma de sua mão na bunda de Baekhyun preencheu o quarto com um estalo. Baekhyun jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto, fazendo Sehun sorrir. Seus dedos começaram a subir pelas costas dele e, devagar, Sehun puxou um maço dos cabelos esbranquiçados de Baekhyun, fazendo com que ele fosse ainda mais para trás, deixando seu pescoço inteiro  à mostra. Sehun senta na cama e lambe a parte de trás da orelha de Baekhyun, sussurrando baixo em seu ouvido, sem soltar os cabelos do outro.

— Você gosta disso, Baek?

— Eu gosto de qualquer coisa que você faz comigo, Sehun.

Sehun levanta da cama com Baekhyun ainda em seu colo, sentindo as pernas dele apertarem sua cintura procurando por apoio enquanto ele continua a rebolar. O pau de Sehun desliza para fora sua bunda e, no momento que Baekhyun percebe isso, suas costas batem no colchão e Sehun se coloca entre suas pernas, abrindo-as com as mãos e depois se apoiando com os dois braços ao lado dos ombros de Baekhyun. A mão do locutor desce pelo corpo de Sehun e chega em seu membro, colocando-o em sua entrada. Baekhyun se força a não fechar os olhos e, se achava que as últimas paisagens que vira eram bonitas, nada chegava perto do que era olhar Sehun nos olhos enquanto sentia o pau dele entrar em si novamente.

Impulsivamente, Baekhyun abre mais as pernas e as entrelaça na cintura de Sehun novamente. As estocadas de Sehun pareciam coreografadas e a maneira que ele conseguia fazer com que Baekhyun sentisse todo ele dentro de si era diferente de qualquer outra transa que já tivera na vida. Cada vez que sentia o pau de Sehun entrar novamente era um gemido que sa í a de sua boca. Em algum momento, começou a arranhar as costas de Sehun e não sabia a força que estava usando nas mãos, mas esperava que não fosse tanta.

Suas pernas já estavam bambas e Baekhyun não tinha mais forças para conseguir se segurar em Sehun, elas começaram a ceder e seu corpo já estava dando espasmos de prazer. Sehun começou a ir mais rápido e o corpo cansado de Baekhyun mexia junto com a cama, de alguma forma encontrando força para que ele arqueasse as costas e segurasse ainda mais firme com as mãos na pele de Sehun. Seu pau absolutamente molhado parecia estar chamando a atenção de Sehun, que se afastou de Baekhyun e o virou de costas, falando entre suspiros:

— Acha que consegue colocar só um pouquinho de força nas pernas? Tem alguém precisando da minha atenção...

Baekhyun, sem conseguir responder, apenas concordou com a cabeça com um gemido e ficou de quatro, com a cabeça deitada no travesseiro virada para o espelho que ficava na parede ao lado da cama, onde conseguia ver tudo. Sehun estava parado, apoiado pelos joelhos, encarando a bunda de Baekhyun. As mãos longas do crítico separaram suas nádegas e Baekhyun viu, do espelho, ele morder os lábios.

— Sehun... — disse, baixinho — por favor...

— O que você quer, Byun?

— Me fode... por favor...

— Não posso nem apreciar seu corpo? — Sehun olhou para o espelho e encontrou o olhar de Baekhyun. Se inclinou no corpo do outro e chegou o mais perto que pode de seu ouvido, falando sem tirar os olhos de Baekhyun no espelho por um minuto. — Não posso nem ficar olhando o jeito que você fica latejando por mim? O jeito que você fica vermelho em todos os lugares do seu corpo por minha causa? Você não acha que eu mereço isso, Baek?

Sehun colocou todo o pau dentro de Baekhyun mais uma vez, fazendo com que ele, sem querer, mordesse um pedaço do travesseiro e soltasse um gemido alto. O crítico, que agora tinha as mãos livres, alcançou o pau de Baekhyun e gemeu ao sentir as veias saltadas do mesmo em sua mão, como se implorasse por contato. O dedo indicador de Sehun começou a circular a cabeça do pau de Baekhyun, que mordeu ainda mais o travesseiro e não conseguiu não fechar os olhos, sentindo o prazer inundar o seu corpo mais uma vez.

Os movimentos de Sehun começaram a acelerar novamente e sua mão livre encontrou a de Baekhyun, jogada ao lado da cama, e a fez encontrar o membro de seu dono. Sehun tirou a mão de Baekhyun e segurou sua cintura, olhou para o espelho mais uma vez e disse:

— Só de imaginar você se tocando eu sinto que sou capaz de gozar agora.

Baekhyun sorriu e empinou mais a bunda, fazendo com que Sehun conseguisse enxergar pelo espelho. Graças à luz natural que vinha da janela, os movimentos que Baekhyun fazia no próprio pau eram bem visíveis e quando eles se olharam pelo espelho mais uma vez, Sehun sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar.

— Por que imaginar se você tem eu aqui, fazendo qualquer coisa que você mandar?

O jeito que Baekhyun mordeu os lábios após sorrir fez com que Sehun revirasse os olhos e pela primeira vez, sentiu o próprio corpo amolecer. Automaticamente, começou a acelerar ainda mais e parecia que os seus gemidos eram completados por Baekhyun e vice-versa. O tom de Baekhyun ficava cada vez mais alto e ele tinha voltado a morder os lábios, deixando-os mais inchados ainda.

— Sehun... eu... eu vou...

Sehun se afastou de Baekhyun apenas para virá-lo de frente novamente. As bochechas vermelhas do locutor pareciam combinar com sua boca vermelha e o movimento afobado de seu peito pela respiração acelerada era lindo. O corpo de Baekhyun começou a dar espasmos mais fortes e, logo depois, seu gozo se espalhou por toda parte. A barriga dos dois estava suja e Sehun respirava rapidamente, guardando a imagem de Baekhyun sussurrando seu nome enquanto seu corpo explodia em prazer.

Mesmo que Baekhyun tivesse acabado de ter o melhor orgasmo de sua vida, isso não pareceu o impedir de fazer com que Sehun chegasse lá logo. Abrindo as pernas novamente, Baekhyun sentiu o pau de Sehun deslizar para dentro de si mais uma vez, dessa vez com força e rapidez. Baekhyun pegou a mão livre de Sehun e colocou dois dedos dele dentro da boca, fechando os olhos e imaginando o pau de Sehun em sua boca e  os  chupando com uma vontade imensa.

A imagem dos lábios vermelhos de Baekhyun em volta de seus dedos, seus olhos fechados imaginando coisas que Sehun julgava já saber e o calor das pernas dele em volta de si foram mais que o suficiente para que ele gozasse também. Baekhyun sorriu ao ver o corpo de Sehun tremer e ele buscar apoio com o braço livre. Sem conseguir aguentar, o corpo de Sehun cai em cima de Baekhyun e, depois de alguns segundos, seu pau desliza para fora da bunda do locutor e ele se joga ao lado de Baekhyun, suas pernas entrelaçadas se encostando enquanto os dois tentam regular a própria respiração.

— E eu achando que já tinha transado de verdade. — Baekhyun diz depois de alguns minutos, rindo.

— O quê? — Diz, depois de tirar a camisinha.

— Ingenuidade minha, sabe? Achar que, antes de você, eu tinha  _ realmente  _ transado com alguém na minha vida. — Ele vira o rosto, ainda sorrindo. — Ninguém faz o que você faz, Sehun.

— Se você continuar falando assim, vamos ter que fazer de novo.

— Eu realmente não me importaria.

— Nem eu.

Os dois se olharam sorrindo e, quando perceberam que ainda estavam respirando desregula r mente, gargalharam.

— Talvez essa não seja a melhor ideia.

— É, realmente. — Sehun diz, sentando na cama e suspirando. — A gente precisa tomar banho.

— Juntos?

Eles trocaram olhares de novo e sorriram. Sehun levantou da cama e foi até o lado de Baekhyun, estendendo a mão e o levantando também.

— Vamos ter que ter juízo.

— Eu acho que consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você por alguns minutos.

— Por que será que eu acho que isso é mentira?

* * *

__

**Ignorar (Jongin)**

_ Então, eu beijei o Kyungsoo??? _

_ Foi muito bom _

_ Ele realmente beija bem _

_ Eu dei meu número pra ele _

_ Será que ele vai me mandar mensagem? _

_ Imagina se ele me liga _

_ Você sabe que eu não sei falar com as pessoas pelo telefone _

_ Sou péssimo nisso _

_ Mas se for com ele eu faço um esforço _

_ Imagina ouvir aquela voz no meu ouvido antes de dormir _

_ Acho que vou passar mal só de pensar _

_ Onde você tá? _

_ Chegou em casa? _

_ Você não tem a porra de um relatório pra fazer? Ficou transando o dia todo? _

_ Sehun, já são 15h. Cadê você? _

_ Eu vou ligar pra Ativa e pedir o número do Baekhyun, talvez ele me responda. _

_ OH SEHUN??? _

__

**Oh Sehun:**

_ Por favor, pegue o número do Baekhyun e apague o meu. _

__

**Ignorar (Jongin):**

_ Você tá bem?? Já está em casa? _

__

**Oh Sehun:**

_ Estou dentro do táxi agora e eu estou ótimo. _

_ Você sabe que eu não posso ficar dentro de carros e mandar mensagem ao mesmo tempo. Vou acabar vomitando. _

_ Mas já estou chegando em casa. _

_ Sério, se você não ficasse com o Kyungsoo eu ia meter um tapa nessa sua cara de imbecil. _

_ Ele te dava tanto mole que era desconfortável de ver. _

__

**Ignorar (Jongin):**

_ E que porra você acha que viu Oh Sehun? _

_ Ficou o tempo todo ocupado _

_ DESCONFORT _ _ Á _ _ VEL FOI A BOATE INTEIRA VENDO VOCÊS DOIS QUASE TRANSANDO EM LUGAR PÚBLICO!!!!!!!! _

__

**Oh Sehun:**

_ Também não foi bem assim... _

__

**Ignorar (Jongin):**

_ Se eu fosse você, não aparecia mais lá. Todo mundo sabe qual é a sua cara. _

__

**Oh Sehun:**

_ Jongin, vou passar mal. _

_ Já estou chegando em casa, daqui a pouco te chamo. _

**Ignorar (Jongin):**

_ Tá _

_ Se cuida _

_ Depois me conta tudo. _

_ Ou quase tudo.  _

_ Só o mínimo! _

Sehun chegou no apartamento com uma leve tontura, mas depois de uma garrafa inteira de água, estava ótimo. Sentou no sofá e até pensou em mandar mensagem para Jongin, mas sabia que acabaria se entretendo e esquecendo de seu trabalho. Enquanto ligava o computador, sorriu sozinho lembrando das memórias ainda frescas em sua cabeça e suspirou, tentando ativar seu lado profissional e lembrar dos detalhes dos ambientes que tinha visitado sem que a imagem de Baekhyun surgisse na sua cabeça vivamente. De alguma forma, seu coração acelerava drasticamente ao pensar no locutor e o seu principal pensamento e preocupação era se o encontraria em breve. 

Sorrindo, respirou fundo e começou a dissertar o trabalho no Word, mesmo estando com o coração em outro lugar. 

* * *

— _Uma booooooa noite a todos os meus queridos ouvintes dessa noite de segunda-feira fria_ _ , mas ao mesmo tempo calorosa. Como vocês estão? Bem? Espero que não tenham passado vergonha nesse final de semana, hein?! Mas né… acho que sou suspeito para falar. Tanta coisa aconteceu nesses últimos dias que eu nem lembro mais o que aconteceu primeiro e o que aconteceu por último! Antes de começar a nossa programação, vou instigar todos vocês que estão chegando em casa ou qualquer seja o seu destino a ficarem dentro do carro, esperando o nosso último bloco!  Mas, Baekhyun, seu programa não tem, tipo, duas horas de duração?  Olha, pior que tem! Mas, se você não quiser perder a nossa novidade exclusiva, eu ficaria ligado aqui na rádio até o fim. E, vamos ser sinceros? Eu sei que vocês amam me aguentar! Não saiam daí que depois desses breves comerciais, vamos tocar a minha favorita do novo álbum do nosso amado Lay. Qual será que é, minha gente? Mandem no Twitter que eu vou estar lá lendo tudo! _

Baekhyun mutou o microfone e respirou fundo. Desde quando falava tanto assim na hora da apresentação? Sempre foi muito breve e direto ao ponto, mas hoje… 

Certo, ele tinha alguns motivos para estar nervoso. Primeiro que achava que Sehun tinha sumido da face da terra, já que ele disse que a crítica sairia nesta segunda, e até agora nada. Segundo, Jongdae estava resmungando algo para o estagiário e Baekhyun sabia que o olhar que via vindo deles não era o mais acolhedor do mundo. Não conseguia parar de imaginar se o Kim tinha visto algo ou se tivera apenas uma impressão. Baekhyun conseguiria lidar com uma impressão, mas se soubesse que Jongdae realmente tinha visto algo, não saberia mentir. 

Rapidamente, pegou o celular e foi na conversa de Chanyeol, já que ele era literalmente o poço de todas as fofocas naquela rádio e Baekhyun sabia que, se Jongdae soubesse de alguma coisa, ele contaria para Chanyeol.

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_ Chany _

_ Preciso da sua ajuda _

_ Na verdade, da sua habilidade de fofoqueiro _

_ O que dá na mesma _

**O tal de Chanyeol:**

_ Quem diria!!! _

_ Byun Baekhyun? Lembrando que eu existo?? _

_ Uau!!!!! _

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_ Nossa, como você é dramático  _

_ A gente se viu ontem _

**O tal de Chanyeol:**

_?????? _

_ QUE HORAS???? _

_ PELO AMOR DE DEUS _

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_ Não foi ontem? _

_ … _

_ Eu me perco nos dias, você sabe  _

_ E eu estava extremamente ocupado, entenda o meu lado _

**O tal de Chanyeol:**

_ VOCÊ NUNCA TEM TEMPO PRA MIM _

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_ Ahhh _

_ Quando você teve que cancelar sua presença no meu aniversário por causa de UMA transa eu tive que entender _

_ Mas quando eu encontro o possível amor da minha vida _

_ Eu tenho que te dar satisfação  _

_ Olha como a coerência fica quase nula _

**O tal de Chanyeol:**

_ Aí, também não foi bem assim _

_ Você lembra de como ele era bonito _

_ TÁ BOM JÁ ENTENDI _

_ E esse possível amor da sua vida teve que conhecer o estúdio na madrugada de sábado? _

Baekhyun sentiu a cabeça tontear e precisou piscar algumas vezes para a tela do celular. A música começou a tocar e tentou acalmar a respiração e ignorou por completo as olhadas constantes de Jongdae do outro lado da sala, tendo total certeza que não conseguiria manter a mentira.

**O tal de Chanyeol:**

_ Baek? _

_ Meu deus, é verdade? _

_ O Jongdae veio me contar que foi no estúdio pq alguma coisa tinha dado problema e você estava lá, todo ofegante e ficava olhando pra mesa toda hora _

_ Eu disse que você tem mania de mexer no celular com ele lá na puta que pariu com o mínimo de iluminação  _

_ Daí ele disse que estava desconfiado que fosse alguém pq você nunca fica lá em cima e nunca fica mesmo  _

_ E MILAGROSAMENTE, COMO O BOM LINDO ÓTIMO AMIGO QUE SOU _

_ Eu disse que você ficou lá esperando dar horário pra sair e ir na casa de um amigo seu de infância pq você já fez isso uma vez, lembra? _

_ O QUE BATEU COM O QUE VOCÊ DISSE _

_ Ele deve desconfiar, mas não sabe que tinha alguém lá _

_ E TINHA ALGUÉM MESMO???? EMBAIXO DA MESA????? _

_ BAEKHYUN???? _

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_ Tinha _

_ A rádio vai voltar _

_ Depois eu te explico tudo _

_ Te devo uma _

_ Eternamente  _

_ Se ele soubesse eu ia me demitir _

_ Tô falando sério _

_ Te amo _

**O tal de Chanyeol:**

_ EU NÃO ACREDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _

_ BYUN BAEKHYUN _

_ ME CONTE TUDO _

Aliviado, Baekhyun sorriu e encarou Jongdae, que mexia no computador com muita atenção. Nunca ficou tão feliz de ter Park Chanyeol na sua vida como agora. 

Quando a música estava acabando, notificações de Kyungsoo chegaram em seu celular e, já que o Do era a sua única fonte de informação sobre Sehun, abriu as mensagens no mesmo momento. 

**Kyungsoo (ele me deu bebida de graça!!):**

_ Baek, saiu a crítica.  _

_ No geral foi boa, tirando as partes que ele claramente fica jogando indiretas para você.  _

_ Ele contou sobre o Disco, e é muito muito muito bom _ _ , _ _ pois ele só tem elogios.  _

_ Quando você for dar pra ele de novo, seja carinhoso e agradeça por mim.  _

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_ Saiu? Onde? Me manda!! _

_ Nem precisa pedir, Dodo <3 _

**Kyungsoo (ele me deu bebida de graça!!):**

_ [link] _

_ Jongin disse que ele está mais feliz que o normal.  _

_ Você até que tem uma mágica, né Byun Baekhyun? _

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_ E você e o Jongin?  _

_ Eu só me toquei que vocês estavam de flertezinho quando o Sehun me contou. _

**Kyungsoo (ele me deu bebida de graça!!):**

_ Ele é muito legal, mas eu não sou que nem você que já acha que ele é o amor da minha vida. _

**Byun Baekhyun, locutor mais lindo de Seul:**

_ Mas se fosse você não ia reclamar, né? _

**Kyungsoo (ele me deu bebida de graça!!):**

_ É _

_ Acho que não  _

Baekhyun sorriu e encontrou a página da revista com a crítica pelo computador. Quando a música estava acabando, seu microfone ligou e decidiu que leria no final do programa, junto com os ouvintes. 

A única dúvida que tinha era se ele iria conseguir manter suas reações exageradas para si mesmo.

* * *

22h20. 

O programa de Baekhyun já estava acabando e ele ainda não tinha comentado sobre a crítica. Sehun já estava ficando preocupado. Será que ele tinha achado ruim? Mas como? Nunca fora tão generoso, e isso foi reconhecido por todos em seu trabalho. Seria possível que ele não tinha se sentido confortável? 

No momento que estava prestes a ligar para Jongin para saber se ele tinha conhecimento de algo, Baekhyun voltou a falar.

—  _ Minha amada capital, estamos chegando ao final do nosso programa e, como prometido, venho aqui lhes dar a novidade mais quente para os festeiros de plantão. Para quem estava esperando algo que viesse daqui da Ativa, mil perdões, mas eu acredito que isso seja muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que nós inventássemos aqui, para ser bem sincero. Sem mais delongas, peço a permissão de vocês para ler um texto sobre o nosso amado Blitz, o restaurante/bar mais bem frequentado de Seul! E, sim, ele é muito bem frequentado porque eu vou lá todos os dias, mas isso vocês já sabem. Acredito que muitos de vocês conheçam o crítico Oh Sehun, é, ele é o profissional por trás de todas essas opiniões e, felizmente, ele foi o primeiro a saber sobre a nossa magnífica novidade. Vamos lá.  _

_ “Localizado no centro de Seul, o Blitz é uma ótima opção para quem deseja jantar em um lugar aconchegante com uma comida de luxo por um preço parcialmente razoável. O restaurante conta com um cardápio numeroso e é perfeitamente capaz de saciar todos os gostos. Com um grupo culinário diversificado e talentoso, esses profissionais estão abertos à críticas e não economizam nos ingredientes; os pratos bem-preparados e visualmente belos são saborosos e na medida certa. O Blitz também contém um bar vasto com ótimos bartenders que adaptam seus drinks ao gosto do cliente, o que é algo muito importante para quem gosta de sua bebida feita com exclusividade. Ademais, o lugar é bem arquitetado e os profissionais parecem ter sido escolhidos a dedo. As mesas são grandes - para aguentar o tamanho dos pratos servidos! - e todos os assentos são igualmente confortáveis. Infelizmente, a infraestrutura do lado deixa a desejar. As filas acabam sendo maiores do que deviam ser e isso não é algo agradável em dias chuvosos. O uso exagerado do ar-condicionado no interior pode ser um problema para quem não está acostumado, o que pode ser evitado usando a ótima ventilação natural que vem das janelas que dão para a avenida principal em dias frescos. _

_ O que impressiona no Blitz é a maneira com que eles escondem sua mais nova singularidade...” _

— _ E aqui é onde chegamos, minha gente. A parte que me toca! Prestem atenção:  _

_ “Se, por acaso, você estacionar o seu carro no estacionamento exterior, não julgue mal os dois enormes seguranças na frente de uma porta preta - eles estão ali por um motivo. Depois de um mês de reforma, o Disco Blitz foi inaugurado exclusivamente para os trabalhadores do prédio comercial que fica ao lado do restaurante, mas, felizmente, agora estará aberto ao público geral. Um ambiente surpreendentemente bem-ventilado e lindamente arquitetado, com a presença constante de luzes neon e um bar ainda mais vasto, com uma variedade maior de bebidas e drinks. O espaço contém DJs e também uma cozinha particular, servindo porções e petiscos em todas as mesas de vidro que são acompanhadas de sofás brancos igualmente bonitos e confortáveis. O nome, Disco Blitz, faz jus à sua pista de dança perfeitamente decorada, com um globo de luz bem no meio e piso transparente com cores vivas, uma ótima opção para quem gosta de dançar ou deseja conquistar alguém; o clima sexy, convidativo e badalado que exala daquelas paredes são absurdamente irresistíveis, vale muito a pena conferir. Finalmente, a franquia Blitz começa impecavelmente e pode levar ao cliente os mais inesquecíveis momentos e, além disso, tem capacidade de ser um dos restaurantes/bar/discoteca mais bem-frequentados de Seul - isso se já não é.” _

—  _ É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Ativa! O Blitz agora tem uma discoteca só dele! Eu tive a honra de visitar aquele lugar maravilhoso e, de coração, espero encontrar todos vocês lá um dia! Estão todos convidados! O Disco vai funcionar de quinta a domingo e os horários vocês podem encontrar no site da revista Com Você, a matéria já está na primeira página e preciso que vocês me ajudem a fazer dela um sucesso, ok?! Já está na minha hora _ _ , _ _ mas preciso agradecer ao Oh Sehun por ter feito essa crítica ao nosso Blitz e, sendo misterioso como vocês, queria agradecer à uma certa pessoa que fez o meu final de semana ser incrível e inesquecível. Tentem o quanto quiser, mas eu não digo… Boa noite, Seul! Até quarta! Byun Baekhyun na Ativa, segunda, 22h37min.  _

Sehun, impulsivamente, fez uma curva e minutos depois estava na avenida, a caminho do Blitz. Estacionou o carro em uma vaga no canto da rua e saiu apressado, chegando rapidamente na porta do estabelecimento. Felizmente, quem estava recepcionando os clientes era o Taeyong, então sua entrada instantânea ficaria muito mais fácil. 

— Boa noite, Senhor Oh! Fiquei sabendo que… 

— Taeyong, acha que eu posso entrar? Preciso fazer uma coisa…

O sorriso do garçom diminui, mas ainda fica em seu rosto. Seus olhos estão cheios de animação e ele simplesmente dá um passo para o lado, liberando a entrada de Sehun, que adentra o restaurante e vai diretamente no bar, procurando por Kyungsoo. 

— Sehun?

O barman está preparando um drink no canto esquerdo e Sehun prontamente se aproxima dele, vasculhando o balcão por uma caneta. Kyungsoo alcança uma para ele e ele pega um guardanapo, escrevendo no mesmo com um sorriso. 

— Quando ele descer, dê isso para ele. Com uma marguerita. Por favor? 

— Dez reais. Não vou mais dar bebida de graça para ele, se não acostuma. Mimado do jeito que é. 

— Você nem faz ideia… — Sehun pensa em voz alta, olhando para Kyungsoo logo depois, desejando que ele não tivesse escutado. Felizmente, ele parece estar bem ocupado em seu trabalho. Sehun termina de escrever no guardanapo e entrega para Kyungsoo, que guarda o mesmo sem ler. 

— Tem certeza? O Baekhyun é meio avoado… ele vai levar isso como uma declaração séria de amor e do jeito que ele é louco te pede em casamento hoje mesmo. 

— E do jeito que eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça, talvez eu até aceite. — Sehun soltou uma risada seca, entregando a caneta para Kyungsoo e saindo pela porta principal, dando um tapa no ombro de Taeyong que sorri e acena. 

— Fugindo de mim, Senhor Oh? 

Quando estava quase atravessando a rua, a voz calma de Baekhyun chega em seu s ouvidos junto com o barulho dos carros e das conversas alheias. Ao olhar para trás, Sehun vê Baekhyun abrindo um sorriso genuíno. O rosto do locutor parece ser iluminado pelo suéter preto e a calça bege que coube perfeitamente em suas pernas e dão uma visão linda de seu corpo proporcional. Sehun sente o coração acelerar e engole em seco quando vê ele se aproximando, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Quando os dois estão próximos o suficiente, Sehun respira fundo, sentindo o coração inflar com tantos sentimentos. 

— Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso. 

— Então por que estava indo embora sem me ver? 

— Queria te fazer uma surpresa. Então… surpresa? 

— Eu sempre gostei de surpresas. — Sorriu. — O que você estava fazendo no Blitz? 

— Bom… a sua surpresa está lá. 

Os olhos de Baekhyun brilham e Sehun sorri com a cena, tendo o pulso tomado e o corpo respondendo automaticamente ao contato de Baekhyun, seguindo ele de volta para o restaurante. Taeyong gargalha com a cena e abre espaço novamente sem comentar uma palavra e os dois seguem até o bar, onde Kyungsoo está fotografando o guardanapo com um sorriso no rosto. 

— Kyungsoo? — Baekhyun pergunta, dando um susto no outro que quase derrubou o celular. — O que é isso?

— É… — Kyungsoo olha de Baekhyun para Sehun e suspira, entregando o papel com o drink. — Pra você. Desculpa, Sehun. Eu contei pro Jongin que você passou aqui e você mais que ninguém sabe como ele consegue ser persuasivo… 

— Eu sei, Soo. — Sehun diz, com um sorriso. — Posso te chamar assim também?

— Claro, claro… 

Enquanto isso, o sorriso de Baekhyun parece ser incapaz de diminuir enquanto ele lê o bilhete de Sehun, que está sentado no banco esperando alguma reação. 

— Sehun… — Baekhyun começa a dizer. — Isso é sério?

— Seríssimo. 

— Claro que sim, seu imbecil! — Baekhyun se aproxima e Sehun abre as pernas, segurando o locutor bem perto de si. — Isso é coisa que se pergunte?

— Todo cuidado com uma celebridade é pouco. — Sehun diz, fazendo Baekhyun gargalhar. Suas mãos pousam na cintura do outro que continua sorrindo lindamente, e Sehun hesita em quebrar essa vista tão linda, mas não consegue mais resistir. Seus lábios encontram o de Baekhyun e no meio de um beijo carinhoso, gentil e tão cheio de paixão, Baekhyun coloca os braços em volta do pescoço de Sehun, envolvendo-o em um abraço. Seus olhos se abrem e ele encontra o rosto de Kyungsoo, concentrado em registrar mais momentos no celular. Baekhyun balança o guardanapo nas mãos e aperta Sehun ainda mais, sem parar de sorrir um minuto. 

Kyungsoo manda a foto dos dois se abraçando, junto com a imagem do texto no bilhete que, mesmo tremida, ainda era legível. 

**_De alguma maneira, você conseguiu me prender em você sendo que nunca saímos oficialmente._ **

**_Obrigado pelo melhor final de semana que eu tive em anos, Senhor Byun._ **

**_Aceita sair comigo? Um encontro de verdade? Acho que eu mereço uma chance._ **

**_Do seu único,_ **

**_Senhor Oh._ **

**Kyungsoo:**

_ Eu nunca vi o Baekhyun sorrir desse jeito, e olha que ele sorri demais. _

**Nini 💕🐻**

_ O Sehun odeia que chamem ele de Senhor _

_ Uma vez eu fiz isso e ele meteu dois tapas na minha orelha!!! _

**Kyungsoo:**

_ Acho que agora ele gosta… _

**Nini 💕🐻**

_ Acha que eles vão ficar bem, Soo? _

**Kyungsoo:**

_ Acho não, Nini _

_ Tenho certeza ♡ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada para quem chegou até aqui, estou muito feliz por ter escrito essa fic e, por mais que tenha passado poucas e boas com ela, ela se tornou um neném aqui no meu coração! Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto ou até mais que eu! Obrigada mesmo! <33
> 
> Quem quiser vir fofocar comigo no Twitter, meu user é @jongiinnie  
> Obrigada mais uma vez e até a próxima!


End file.
